


Start Your Engines

by simpletonbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cops, Drifting, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Jealousy, M/M, Mandatory car sex cause i said so, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Racing, Street Racing, Undercover cop Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletonbb/pseuds/simpletonbb
Summary: Fast and Furious au/settingIwaizumi Hajime is thrown into the underground street racing world of Tokyo as an undercover cop. His job is to nail Ushijima’s crew for the heists going around several car parts shops. His plans are halted as he creates new relationships with the crew itself. Specifically the one and only Tooru Oikawa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 102





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a 5 part story I’ll hopefully be updating it Wednesdays and Fridays. I also know nothing about cars except for what they say in the Fast and the Furious movies so beware. I also really appreciate Kudos and Comments so thank you in advance if you leave any!

_ Exhilaration. Rhapsody. Intoxication.  _

This is what Iwaizumi Hajime felt as he hit the gas engaging in a high speed chase. In the past 3 years as a new cop he hadn’t been involved in something so exciting. Sure it was just catching a hit and drive driver but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna let him go. 

He clutched the steering wheel like his life depended on it. He chased him all through the busy streets and into sharp turns. He eventually got him in a dead end alleyway. Though police cars are fast and reliable, Iwaizumi had put too much hope in how fast he could brake. He turned the car to the side in an angle as it crashed directly into the other driver. 

“Fucking hell,” he said trying to regain composure as the hood of the car was seeping with smoke and the passengers side was completely dented inward. 

He quickly remembered what he was doing and got out of the car taking his gun out. He immediately pointed it at the driver who had tried to get away but failed as it was a dead end. “Get on the floor and keep your hands where I can see them now.” Iwaizumi said with what Mattsun called his ‘officer voice’. 

Soon enough two more cop cars pulled up behind them. Officer Daishou quickly got out to cuff the man. Iwaizumi turned to his now wrecked car and grimaced. This wasn’t an easy fix, and Iwaizumi  _ had  _ driven somewhat recklessly. He could have easily hurt bystanders if there had been any nearby. 

“Iwaizumi hey you alright that was a crazy chase. Oh shit your car, man.” Makki, one of his more recent friends on the force said, getting out of the second vehicle. 

“I’m alright no damage done to my person, but god Daichi is gonna have my ass.” He rubbed his eyes already stressing about the talk he’d be having with his sergeant. 

Makki rubbed his back, chuckling at his friend's words. Before he could get a word in their radio chimed in, “Officer Iwaizumi report directly to Sergeant Daichi’s office when returning to the precinct.” 

Iwaizumi checked in and let out a loud gruff. “Oooo someone’s in trouble let’s get going you know how he is about being somewhere in a timely manner,” Makki said walking over to his car. Iwaizumi nodded and got into the passenger's side. 

“Where’d you even learn to drive like that, man?” 

“I kind of just hit the gas and let my hands do as they pleased.” 

“Well if Daichi fires you this means you can always go into racing.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he didn’t hide the smile on his face. “Just shut up and drive. I'd rather not think about me being fired.” 

They spent the rest of the time bickering about Makki’s horrendous choice of song choices. It was a bit obvious he was trying to distract Iwaizumi. He had never been scolded or reprimanded by any senior officers. He has always had a perfect record, always done everything to the best of his ability and never broke the rules. This would be the first and god was he nervous. 

They reached the precinct and Daishou had already gotten the driver in a holding cell. He hoped the fact he had gotten the driver would help his case. When he reached the outside of the office Makki nudged him. “Come on don’t worry it happens to the best of us.” He tried to reassure him but that only made Iwaizumi feel worse. 

He took a deep breath trying to regain composure and confidence. He opened the door walking in and immediately stopping in his tracks. ‘Oh I am so fired.’ he thought to himself. 

Both Sergeant Daichi and Chief Ukai of the Tokyo district were inside. Chief Ukai sitting at the desk and Daichi standing as a form of respect. “Officer Iwaizumi take a seat.” 

Iwaizumi hesitated but immediately sat down. He took the chief's hand as he said hello. He was about to speak when Iwaizumi spoke out of turn. 

“I’m so sorry about the car and the reckless driving! I was just trying to catch the guy. I understand my actions could have caused a major accident, but it wasn’t my intention-“

Daichi stopped him by the wave of his hands and laughter. “Woah woah woah you’re not in any trouble. Quite the opposite Iwaizumi.”

Ukai joined in, chuckling as Iwaizumi immediately shut his mouth. Mind swirling with questions on why else he’d be sitting here. 

“Out of pure luck we happened to catch your chase while I was meeting with Sergeant Daichi. I’ve got to ask, have you ever raced?” 

Iwaizumi felt like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders. He was now just slightly confused why this would be intriguing to them. “Uh no sir unless you count at an arcade.” 

That made Ukai chuckle even more, “You’re a funny one, but the fact that you haven’t before makes me even more impressed. Now have you heard of the recent robberies going around car and car parts distributors?” 

Iwaizumi took a second but then recalled over hearing about the robberies during assignment handouts about 2 weeks ago. He quickly nodded and Ukai continued. “Well you probably don’t know all the details we have on it. I’ll try and keep the summary brief for time. We have reason to believe these “heists” are run by a group of people in the underground street racing world. Just last week we got feed surveillance from their most recent robberies. 4 black cars raced up to the back entrance. Each carrying some type of weapon. They get in as quickly as they get out. No license plates and their cars drove faster than anything we’ve seen before. People with those types of cars are gonna be hardcore street racers. Now we already have eyes on one of the “top dogs” per se of this world. Ushijima Wakatoshi, we’ve been trying to pin something on him for years but he’s always gotten out of our grasps. From what we know he runs a little group which is well known. I have a big hunch he’s a part of this.” 

Ukai opened a few files sliding them in front of Iwaizumi to see. He flipped through them and looked back up to them. “With all due respect, but what do I have to do with this? I mean sure I know my way around a car, but I don’t know anything about street racing.” 

Daichi sat down in the chair next to Iwaizumi. “The way you drove that car was like you said reckless, but that’s the way these guys ride. We have a proposition for you Iwaizumi, and just know you can say no.” 

Iwaizumi started getting more intrigued as they explained what was going on. He nodded again, staying quiet. “We want you to go undercover as a newbie racer to the scene. Maybe sniff around to see if you can get close enough to find stuff on Ushijima and his crew. It could be dangerous and you’d go in almost blind, but you’d be doing us a great favor. Plus if you can ride like that on an old cop car imagine how you’d look in a real racing car.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at the assignment being handed to him. This was the type of assignment that got you promoted and recognized. This was the stuff he wanted to do when he first started training to be an officer. There would be no hesitation in his answer.

“I’ll do it.” 

Daichi and Ukai looked back and forth , clearly surprised by the quick answer. “A-Are you sure? I mean you can take the night to think it over.”

“No need sir this is my final decision i’ll take this assignment.”

Ukai looked pleased with that answer while Daichi looked a bit wary. “Of course you don’t have much training in this area, but we don’t exactly have a lot of time to give you the training course. These guys move fast and they keep leaving more damage and stealing more items.” 

“I can handle it, sir just tell me what I need to do.” 

“We want to put you in by this friday which gives you about 4 days to learn what you need. I’m sorry for the lack of time but we want to nail these guys soon. You’ll have to memorize your identity and back story. You’ve mentioned your good with cars which is what we need. Friday morning we’ll leave you at the drop off and you go from there.” 

Iwaizumi nodded as Ukai reached behind him gathering a much thicker file. He passed it onto Iwaizumi who took it and opened it to the front page. “This is the file you’ll need to go over. You'll be excused from your patrols for the week. I’ll have Sargent Daichi give you all the rest of the information during these days.This is a big and risky assignment so you have my utmost respect, officer Iwaizumi. You are free to go home.” 

Iwaizumi nodded immediately standing up and saluting him. “Thank you for this assignment and again i’m sorry about the car.” He quickly made his way to the door. As he went to turn the knob Daichi spoke again. “Iwaizumi if you have second thoughts let me know and we’ll find someone else. Don’t feel obligated to do this.”

Iwaizumi nodded and clutched the file tighter. “Thank you sir, but i think i’m okay.” 

With that he left and closed the door on his way out. Makki and Mattsun were sitting at his cubicle waiting for him. “Hey so what happened, man?” Makki said swiveling his chair to face him.

“Well they said they were impressed by my driving. They want me to go undercover starting this Friday to the street racing world. Those big robberies that’ve been happening, they think they’re linked to some guy who like runs a bunch of stuff.” He said it nonchalantly, but Makki began to freak out.

He jumped out of his chair wide eyed. “No fucking way dude! This is hot shot type of work, but they seriously want you going in  _ this  _ friday? Don’t you need weeks to prepare for stuff this big.” 

“Yeah, but they said it’s a time issue. Apparently my driving from tonight is similar to their style so it could be easier for me. I’ll have to memorize all of these details by then so I should be off. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” 

“Hey congrats man this is big,” Mattsun said, patting him on the back and Iwaizumi grabbed his bag and stuff. He gave them a smile and walked out clutching the bag with the files for dear life. 

The moment he got to his apartment he took a shower and changed into sweatpants and sweatshirts. He laid out everything on his desk. He made a coffee pot knowing he’d probably stay up all night. He sipped some coffee and began opening his identity file. He furrowed his eyebrows at the name change. Ukai had written a note saying they won’t find out who he really was if they kept the same last name. Iwaizumi didn’t mind, at least he would know the name to give. 

_ Kazue Iwaizumi, 24 _

For however long it’d be at least be still got to be Iwaizumi. Apparently they had already started creating/changing his new profile on the database. In case people wanted to try and snoop around to see if he was who he said he was. It’s a good thing he was never one to be involved in the social media scene. 

He continued reading over his supposed back story. They kept it simple, he was a newbie racer. He’d be going in as a new employee for a car parts shop. They’d faked a few charges to put on his record to make him seem legit in the eyes of others. No family, no friends no nothing. He’d definitely be sketchy to people but at least they’d be able to get him in quicker. If they gave him too intricate of an identity to remember it’d make everything riskier. 

He spent the next 3 days on calls and meetings with Daichi and other people on the case. Makki and Mattsun decided to help him memorize, Makki even made him flashcards. Iwaizumi also went back to brush up on cars. He researched all he could and watched several nascar races to prepare. It’d obviously be different in person, but it was good to be prepared. 

They hadn’t changed much of his appearance. He’d be wearing a different wardrobe obviously, but they also pierced one ear ans made him spike his hair a bit up. He was already a “rough” looking guy as Mattsun had said so he’d fit in. 

The night before they dropped him off at his location he sat in Daichis office. Daichi demanded he be his handler for this mission. He kept telling Iwaizumi it was okay to back out, but Iwaizumi stayed consistent. He wasn’t gonna let this opportunity go. 

“Iwaizumi, you remember everything correct? Meetup location, radio in codes, numbers, background, identity, everything correct?” 

“Yes sir I can promise you I recall every piece of information you have shared with me.” 

Daichi sighed and nodded, “this assignment could get dangerous very quickly. I need you to promise me that if at any moment you feel compromised you’ll let me know. I’ll pull you out. It’s as simple as that.”

Iwaizumi just nodded quickly, “yes I know sir.” 

“Okay good well tomorrow morning you’ll be dropped off at Hitoshi parts shop. We have evidence that shows the next big race is happening Saturday night. Just try and see if you can make it there to see it. You don’t need to communicate with anyone, just get a lay of the land. I know Chief Ukai said this was a time of the essence thing, but don’t just rush in there. It’ll make you look suspicious.” Iwaizumi gestured that he understood everything. 

“Well I’ll be seeing you tomorrow night then. Good luck Iwaizumi and please stay safe we’ll watch out for you.” 

“Thank you sir I won’t let you down.” He stood up and shook Daichis hand. He was feeling absolutely ready for this. He knew everything like it was tbe back of his hand. He was gonna take these guys down if it’s the last thing does. 

He left the office and went to his apartment one last time. He had already said his goodbyes to those he needed to and prepared for tomorrow morning. At 4 am he’d be given a car with the address of his new home and job. His wardrobe wasn’t so different to what he usually wore. It was just more “delinquent” as Makki put it. 

He had 2 duffle bags full of everything he needed. He went over the files once more and made sure he was ready. He wasn’t nervous, this was gonna be a hit case. He was confident and knew what he was doing. 

3:30 am rolled around he got out of his apartment locking the door and heading out to the back. There stood a gorgeous blue McLaren F1. The wheels looked incredible and the color on it was clear as day. He couldn’t contain the excitement that was revving up inside him. He was gonna be driving this beauty around and better yet he’d probably race in it too. They modified it a bit to look more worked on. It had small black lines across the car. He had never thought he’d like these types of cars but he sure as hell could get used to this one. 

He slid his hands across the hood and noticed the keys inside on the driver's seat. He threw his bags into the back and climbed on into the drivers seat. He immediately turned the car on and revved the engine. He was feeling powerful and confident, which soon would change. 

On the dashboard was a piece of paper with directions. They were oddly specific directions, but it made sense. He’d be deep where the street racers, drifters, and other criminals stayed. He first went to where he’d be staying. It was a small room in a run down building. As soon as he parked he noticed a few jazzed up cars. 

A few people stopped to stare at the car for a bit before moving on. He kept to himself and grabbed his bags dropping them off in his new room. It was small, cramped, dirty, but he could make do. 

He noticed the time and went on to the shop he’d be working at. Apparently the owner cooperated well with the cops. He wouldn’t give any information for the fear of being found out by the racers, but he’d been willing to give Iwaizumi the cover job. 

When he parked outside the shop he took a deep breath, “alright here we go you got this.” 

He went inside and was greeted by a middle aged man. About the same height as him wearing a button up with jeans. “You must be Iwaizumi. Come on down, I'll let you know the ropes of this place.” 

He was told to drop his keys in his new locker. He was wearing ripped jeans and was given a collared shirt with a name tag. He had already known from the files what he could say to his new “boss” and what he couldn’t. There was absolutely no talk about the assignment on the job. All he had to do was man the cashier and stock up the supplies. 

When he began his shift he took notice of everyone that came in. They all looked like thugs to him, but it was obvious they had money. Many came in buying parts to help them, apparently for the big race Saturday. It was a slow day for Hitoshi, but Iwaizumi had already learned a lot. The way people talked and how they interacted with each other. 

As it was nearing 3 p.m just a few minutes before his first break he heard the door open. In walked two guys, both equally tall. One had spiked hair with frosted grey tips and black roots. The other with crazy almost bed head hair. 

“Hey hey hey! Hitoshi, my man, how you doing?” 

“Bokuto it’s been a while since you guys have come by! You aren’t cheating on me by getting your parts somewhere else have you?” Hitoshi accused with a smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry we just haven’t needed anything. At least till today.” 

“Well good to hear! What can I get you boys.”

“A few of the usual parts Akaashi needs for his bike. He’s racing tomorrow so he wants to make some upgrades. Oh the twins also demolished their exhaust system so we gotta get that fixed tonight.” 

Hitoshi nodded writing it all down, “all right you got it. Iwaizumi ring these knuckleheads up will you.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, taking the prices of everything and tapping it into the almost broken register. The two guys came up in front of him with questionable looks on their faces. “You new around here? We’ve never seen you around.” 

“It’s my first day working here, I just barely moved in around here.” 

“No shit, is that your ride out front?” 

Iwaizumi nodded, keeping a guarded look on his face. 

“Well welcome I’m Kuroo and this Bokuto.”

“Iwaizumi.”

“So then Iwaizumi, with a ride like that you should know a thing or two about driving it. You race? I mean you’ve got to right?” 

Iwaizumi knew this was good. It’s only been a few hours and maybe he’d already be making moves into this secret world. He shrugged to Kuroo’s questions, “I've done a few races here and there. None around here though.” 

Bokuto looked excited by the answer he was given. “Really! You should come to the race tomorrow night. It’s kind of a big thing. You seem like a cool guy and any colleague of Hitoshi’s is a colleague of ours.”

Iwaizumi tried to contain his smile from that. He was just flat out invited to the race he thought he’d have to sneak around to find. “Sure maybe I'll swing by, where’s it gonna be?”

Kuroo grabbed a pen and back of a sheet, “here just go to the end of this street, take a left into the alley and you’ll come out to where the racers line up. You probably don’t know who he is, but Ushijima is driving and that usually means a show going down.” 

The two friends chuckled like they had remembered a funny memory. Iwaizumi couldn’t give two shits. He was too busy feeling on cloud nine. Maybe if he stuck around these guys he’d get more information faster. 

Before any more comments could be made Hitoshi came back with all the items. “I’ll finish up here, we just a shipment in so why don’t you start organizing it all.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, slipping the paper Kuroo gave him into his pocket. As he turned he gave them a small wave. “Hope to see you there fresh meat!” He heard the guy, Bokuto, say after him. 

_ oh i’ll definitely be there  _

He went through the rest of his shift organizing all the items shipped in. He kept thinking about the race. Maybe if he got on these guys good graces he would get closer to the guy that everyone seems to know about. Ushijima, he wonders if he’s really all that. 

When he checked in with Daichi letting him know his news he was very well congratulated. “This is amazing Iwaizumi! First day in and you already got a ticket into the big race. Now just remember don’t seem too pushy with questions. No one knows you and you don’t know anyone so you gotta make relations. Try and keep up with these guys. They could come in handy.” 

Iwaizumi kept that in his mind as he went to sleep that night. He almost couldn’t sleep from how many ideas and thoughts went in his head. The night to come could make or break this assignment for him. He needed good impressions and relationships to form if he wanted to get information, and he wasn’t gonna give up. 

  
  


The following day he did as the last. He went to his new job and noted the people who would come in. He’d try and memorize faces that looked sketchy. He wondered how many he’d see at the race. 

He left a bit early from his night shift to make it in time. He put on simple black jeans with a dark blue shirt and leather jacket. He drove his car to the destination where Kuroo told him. He parked in the alleyway and walked to where he could hear yelling, music, and engines. 

When he made it to the scene it was nothing like he had pictured it would be. The street was blocked off by colorful, expensive, and loud cars. So many people were standing by waiting for what he thought was the main event. He walked closer to where the cars would line up to see if he could spot the two from the store. As he walked by he got a few stares from people. It was obvious he was new to this place. It was as if everyone knew who everyone was. 

“Hey you! Guy from hitoshi’s you made it!” he heard the loud voice of if he recalled well, Bokuto. He was right as he turned to face him. He was sitting on the hood of his car, front row seat to where the racers lined up. He called for Iwaizumi to go over to him. 

He noticed Kuroo was also near him who was drinking a beer staring at a guy with long hair. It looked like he was scolding him for being on his phone. 

“How you doing, man?” Iwaizumi said fist bumping Bokuto. 

“Good good here let me introduce you to some people. Oi! Guys come on over! This is the rookie we told you about.” As he said that Kuroo along with the guy next to him and what looked like twins came by. He hadn’t noticed the guy who was inside the car, till he got out. He immediately went beside Bokuto as the latter wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Alright so guys this Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi meet Kenma, Astumu, Osamu, and the light of my life Akaashi!” 

Akaashi nudged him looking somewhat embarrassed by the title he was given. He rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to Iwaizumi who returned the shake. He got a wave from Kenma and the twin with silver hair. The blonde one gave him a head nod clearly looking guarded and hesitant. 

“So Bokuto tells us you race?” Akaashi asked, leaning back on the car. 

“I’ve dabbled a bit so yeah I guess you could say that.” Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if that was a satisfactory answer but it looked like Akaashi hadn’t cared much.

“Well we welcome you again. Hope you enjoy the race because it’s gonna be sick! Ushiwaka is a bit late, but he’ll be here soon. Wonder when Oikawa will show up though.”

Ushiwaka, the way Bokuto spoke about Ushijima made it seem like they were close. Iwaizumi couldn’t get his hopes up. He might not even get a glimpse of him tonight. 

“You know pretty boy likes to make a big entrance. I’m sure he’ll pull up in style as always.” 

Iwaizumi stood silent for a bit but was brought into a slight flow of conversation with this group of guys. He decided not to ask about Ushijima yet, he’d have to hold off. It’d been about 30 minutes and he was already given a beer. They were on the topic of what ramen topping was the best when the screaming went up a few notches. The loud revving of engines could be heard miles away. 

“Ah here they come, finally!” 

Everyone on the sidelines crowded around as two cars were pulling up. One one was purple with white lines and it looked like everything on that car was worth more than what Iwaizumi could ever afford. The car next to him was speeding up and was a bright red with intricate fire designs on the side of the car. The purple one pulled up to the starting line and the red one pulled up to park in front of where Iwaizumi stood. 

Iwaizumi turned to get a good look when the drivers door opened. Hollers and wolf whistles started going off. He didn’t understand why until his eyes landed on who got out. 

A tall absolutely drop dead gorgeous guy stood up. He was wearing grey shorts which were short enough to show off his legs. A red cropped shirt with worn out converse. He had perfect brown hair which matched his face. It’s obvious everyone no matter what preference they had wouldn’t mind to spend a night with him. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from staring and it wasn’t till it was too late he realized this guy was looking right back at him. He stood stiffly as this guy looked him up and down. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell if there was judgment or curiosity in those eyes. 

“Oikawa get your ass over here,” Kuroo said as he leaned on the car. 

_ ‘So his name is Oikawa.’  _

Oikawa had been immediately surrounded by groups of people all clearly fawning over him. He waved them off as he walked over to where he had been called. He walked in an almost strut. Like he owned all of Tokyo, he was practically dripping with confidence. 

He walked right in front of the cars facing the group. “Sorry we’re late, I couldn't decide which car I wanted to bring, but you also know how much I love to make entrance.”

“What’d i tell you.” Kuroo said laughing and swatting his shoulder. Iwaizumi stayed quiet, it was clear this guy was known. 

“Hey gorgeous,” said the blonde twin suddenly wrapping his arms around Oikawa and spinning him around. Making Oikawa giggle but slap him upside the head to put him down. He got out of his grasps and turned to Iwazumi. 

“Who’s this?” 

“Newbie we met yesterday, he works for Hitoshi yesterday was his first day there. He’s a cool guy so we wanted to introduce him to the crew.” 

“Newbie have a name?” Not once did he look away from Iwaizumi’s gaze. 

Before he could be answered for again Iwaizumi spoke up. “Kazue Iwaizumi,” he answered maybe with a bit too much aggressiveness. 

“Hm, Iwaizumi huh? Too much to say i’ll just call you...iwa iwa iwa-chan!” Something in his voice ticked Iwaizumi. Who the hell did this guy think he was going around giving stupid nicknames cause he’s too lazy to say his real name.

There was a scowl on Iwaizumi’s face, “like hell you will, i’ve got a name for a reason.” He remembered what Daichi had told him. These people were bound by respect, respect that you earned. He couldn’t go around back talking to everyone, but something about this guy made him want to punch the living daylights out of something. 

“Ooo feisty I like it, iwa-chan. Well I'm Tooru Oikawa. I still haven’t decided if it’s a pleasure to meet you.” So that’s the type he is. Of course he just had to be absolutely gorgeous, but with a terrible personality. 

“Oikawa huh I think I like shittykawa better.” He straightened himself up showing he didn’t care who this guy was. Maybe that was a mistake by how quiet the others in this group got when he said that. It’s obvious not everyone speaks to Oikawa like that. 

Oikawa’s face didn’t change until he put on a dramatic pout crossing his arms. “Mean iwa-chan! I’ve known you for not even 5 minutes and you’re already being rude. As a newbie you should know your place you’re lucky I don't tell Toshi.” 

Iwaizumi was gonna make another remark when a booming voice spoke. “Don’t tell me what?” A guy taller, broader, overall bigger than Oikawa came up behind him. It suddenly hit him who it was. That was Ushijima Wakatoshi, and Iwaizumi was now aware of why everyone followed what he said. This guy was massive and looked like he could crush anyone. 

“Oh nothing we’re just playing around. This is a stray Bokuto and Kuroo picked up from Hitoshi’s.” Oikawa stepped away leaving Iwaizumi having some sort of stare down with Ushijima. 

“Are you vouching for him or is he gonna cause me trouble?” 

“Nah he seems cool don’t worry, we’ll vouch for him. Now you get in that car of yours and win this race, Ushiwaka.” Bokuto said, nudging Ushijima away. 

It dawned on Iwaizumi, he had just successfully found Ushijima’ crew. He had just been vouched for, in no time will he be able to bring these guys down. 

“Alright then, you all know the deal then. Cops show up and you immediately head back to the garage. Don’t even hesitate or try and look for me if the race is still on. I’m not here so keep eyes on him.” He pointed the last part to Oikawa, who then let out sounds of frustration. 

“Toshi you act like i’m still a child for god sake! I have my car and I can drive I don’t need them ‘keeping an eye on me’” 

“I’m not taking any chances, Oikawa.” His voice changed when talking to him, Iwaizumi noted. It was still strict, but there was a softer tone. 

“Whatever,” Oikawa sounded like a child which made Iwaizumi feel annoyed by him even more. Ushijima walked back to his car getting in the drivers side. Oikawa took a seat on the hood of what Iwaizumi guessed was the twins car. He sat next to Astumu resting his head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi scoffed looking away, he didn’t know why that action irked him. 

Loud speakers suddenly came on and voice swept through the streets. “Alright Alright! Let’s get this race going. We all know the rules so let’s get straight to it. On the count of three you can go now rev those baby’s up!” The ‘announcers’ voice was very animated for Iwaizumi’s taste, but he couldn’t deny it was getting everyone excited. 

_ “3 2…. 1 “  _

There aren’t words to describe how incredible those cars looked when they accelerated. The sound of engines, screaming, and hollering was euphoric. He turned to see Ushijima’s crew going crazy. 

“Go get em’ Ushiwaka!” 

“Smoke em’!” 

He hadn’t realized how passionate people were getting about this. It wasn’t like they could watch the whole race. The screaming hadn’t died down, everyone was partying. Iwaizumi chugged down his beer and was pulled by Kuroo closer to their group. “Come on man don’t be shy! We vouched for you so you’re one of us now!” 

“Oh so he’s one of us now, just like that?” Atsumu said with a glare directed towards Iwaizumi. 

“Well we  _ did  _ vouch for him and Ushijima would have told him to get lost if he hadn’t had a good feeling about him. Plus he’s a newbie here, we need more spice in this group.” 

Astumu made a sound almost similar to a growl. “Whatever.” 

“Tsumu let’s play nice, he may be grumpy but I agree with Bokuto. We could use a new person around the garage.” 

Iwaizumi was surprised at Oikawa’s response. He would have thought he’d tell him to go away. Though his sinister smile made him keep his guard up. 

They talked some more as they awaited for the racers to come back. Iwaizumi engaged as much as he could with Bokuto and Kuroo. It was clear they liked him, maybe not trust him but definitely liked him. He noticed Akaashi would stay inside the car looking bored or just unimpressed. Kenma’s eyes never left his phone except when Kuroo would talk to him. The silver haired twin was mostly just listening in to the conversations. Still sitting on the hood of the car was Oikawa who was looking bored as ever at the guys in front of him. Atsumu was still beside him fist clenched at everyone that looked at Oikawa. Iwaizumi couldn’t tell what that relationship was, were they together?

Suddenly they could hear engines close by coming towards them. Everyone gathered by the sidelines watching in excitement. 

Everyone went nuts when they saw that shiny purple car making his way to the line. Oikawa ran up close to the line. 

“Hell yeah come on Toshi!” 

The second car was close behind, but he still wasn’t good enough to catch up. Ushijima had won, and his crew went wild. They all started yelling running towards the car. He watched as a somewhat smiling Ushijima got out clapping all of their hands. He gave others some handshakes and greetings. 

He watched as he ruffled Oikawa’s hair who shrieked and smack him to get away. His booming voice yelled out quieting everyone. “Alright hand the money over to Akaashi.” Iwaizumi must have had a confused face because Kuroo leaned over to explain what was happening. 

“Racers payment for the race, and bidding money.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, taking note of the form of gambling that was going on. 

They were all having a good time when alarms started going off, the cops were on their way. Everyone scrambled but it looked like they knew what they were doing. People started their cars and yelled to get their stuff inside. Bokuto practically threw Akaashi over his shoulder running to his own car. Kenma had moved fast moving into Kuroo’s black car. The twins took off and Ushijima was yelling orders at everyone. 

“Shit! Oh fuck.” He heard Oikawa saying as he was crouched down looking at his tire. Suddenly cops started rushing to the street which looked like it didn't happen often because even Ushijima looked panicked. 

Iwaizumi ran to Oikawa, “what the hell happened.”

“Some idiot slashed my tire I can’t drive her like this. Tendou is already in Ushijima’s car.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to think, “leave it come on I have a car.” He pulled him by his wrist and ran to the alleyway were he left his car. Oikawa mumbled, “sweet ride, iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi just jumped in immediately and Oikawa followed him getting on the passengers' side. Iwaizumi started getting slightly nervous but he shook his head and went for it. He backed out quickly and took the turn out onto a street. He hit the gas letting the sound of the engine filled his ears. Oikawa looked back and cursed, “we’ve got one on our tail.” 

Iwaizumi looked in the mirror and sure enough a cop car was right behind them. He hit a sharp turn going down a dark street. Oikawa then started yelling out instructions on where to go. Iwaizumi didn’t know why he followed them. The cop slowly started loosing them, so Iwaizumi hit the gas again clutching the nitro release. The speed they were going at made him feel incredible. It was like being high on drugs. 

Oikawa started laughing with a big smile as he yelled out, “woooooo!!” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at his actions. He was definitely one of those risk takers. 

They were able to lose the cop and Oikawa’s directions took them to what looked like a big abandoned building. There were several lights hung up and the garage doors were halfway closed. 

Iwaizumi parked in front and Oikawa took big breaths. “Iwa-chan i might have judged you too early. Looks like you have some real good qualities. I haven’t felt this out of breath from driving in a while.” 

“Never underestimate me, shittykawa.” 

Oikawa pouted but laughed again, “god and this car it’s amazing. The speed we got to was exhilarating.” 

He sounded like he was gonna go on a tangent when the garage doors opened and out ran his crew. Ushijima first to next to the door. He opened it and pulled Oikawa out. “What the hell happened where’d you go, one moment you were the next you weren’t. Don’t do that Oikawa! I thought the cops had catched you.” 

Everyone seemed to calm down when they realized he was okay and here. “Toshi calm down oh my god. Some asshole slashed my car’s tires so I wouldn’t have been able to drive it away. Though lucky me iwa-chan saved the day. You’ve got to see him drive. I mean he could probably beat  _ you  _ in a race.” 

They all turned their attention to Iwaizumi who had gotten out of the car and rested his hands on the top. Bokuto made a childish “ooooo” sound which was cut short by a punch to the shoulder from Atsumu. 

“You’re the guy they vouched for, correct?” 

“Yeah, Iwaizumi.” 

Ushijima scanned him and looked like he was making decisions in his head. “Well thank you then, Iwaizumi. Since they vouched for you and you kept Oikawa safe I’m sure we could find a place for you here.” 

Iwaizumi was feeling ecstatic from the ride and now from the huge progress he just made. By doing something so simple. 

“Where do you work?” 

“Uh Hitoshi’s shop, just started yesterday.” 

“You good with car maintenance?” 

“Kind of, but i’m also a quick learner.” 

Ushijima nodded and looked around to see the reactions of his crew. It seemed no one was objecting to his choices. “From now on whenever you’re not over there you’re gonna work here, with us.” It wasn’t even a question, but it’s not like Iwaizumi would have turned them down. “You should get going now, we’ll see you here tomorrow.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and gave them a wave, he’d be checking in with Daichi in just a few hours. He got back into his car and started it up. The crew walked back into the garage a few of them waving goodbye to him. Oikawa gave him a wink which Iwaizumi returned with a middle finger. 

He chuckled at the whiny voice which yelled out a “mean iwa-chan!” 

He drove back to the place he’s staying immediately rushing to his notebook writing everything he saw and was told. When he met with Daichi at their meeting point, Daichi was completely surprised at the amount of knowledge and relationship he had begun to create. 

“This is amazing Iwaizumi, most people take weeks to get in with the big guys. Chief is gonna be really pleased with this. Now I need you to get all the information on his crew. Names, important detail, plates, anything will help.”

“I’ll try my hardest sir, I think most of them took a liking to me.” 

“This is really good Iwaizumi, keep it up and remember to stay safe. Officers Matsukawa and Hanamaki send their best. They also told me and I quote, ‘Tell him to live by my motto, fuck bitches get money.’” 

Iwaizumi groaned at how embarrassing those two are. “I’m sorry about them.” 

“It’s alright they’re idiots, but they care about you.” 

Iwaizumi smiled slightly sad that he didn’t know for how long he’d be undercover. He’s read stories about people that end up being here for years, he hoped he would make the progress to leave this place quickly. 

He said his goodbyes to Daichi and headed back to his place. He went to sleep feeling good about the past 2 days. He wondered how much more he could learn. 

Though his mind was clouded by that arrogant, annoying, gorgeous idiot. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance if you leave any comments or kudos! Really appreciate them! I created a Pinterest board and Spotify playlist so check those out if you want! 
> 
> [Pinterest](https://pin.it/7CDiI7O)
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22gT5fhdrvuEmFvFhZbFZS?si=RdufgpeqRFyKlXaLDRpaWw)

Iwaizumi woke up that morning feeling well rested. Yesterday had been a success, and it would only be getting better from here. He’d make sure of it. He promised Daichi he could do this and he was never one to break those types of promises. 

He took a quick shower, jolting as cold water hit him. He wasn’t staying at his warm apartment anymore he’d have to remember that. 

He quickly got changed into another pair of jeans and the button up from Hitoshi’s shop. Grabbing his keys he stopped by a small grocery store for breakfast before driving to the shop. 

When he got in he was greeted by Hitoshi himself on the phone giving Iwaizumi an impressed look. “Yeah you got it, i’ll let him know. See you soon.” He set the phone down and clapped his hands together.

“Well well well, aren’t you a fast one. That was Ushijima on the phone. He was letting me know that I should cut your hours down by at least half of the time. Apparently you gave good impressions, you’ll be heading over there at 1.” 

Iwaizumi felt shocked, all he did was get Oikawa a ride away from cops. He was more shocked that all Ushijima had to do was call to get Iwaizumi’s hours reduced. Maybe this would be easier than it looked. 

“Wait are you kidding? Holy shit is he your boss or something.” 

Hitoshi laughed and shook his head, “not technically, but you can never really say no to him. Plus I said I'd cooperate with you didn’t I? Now go ahead and get started filing those forms. Just cause you’re here on a ‘favor’ doesn't mean i’ll let you slack off.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled and nodded running to leave his stuff in his lockers. He did all the tasks Hitoshi gave him effectively. He was right, he was helping the police out so he wouldn’t disrespect him. Iwaizumi kind of liked talking to him. Sure Hitoshi mostly ranted about the little delinquents who kept spray painting profanities on his windows, but it felt nice. 

Once 1’o clock hit he looked over at Hitoshi who gave him a thumbs up while he took care of a customer. Iwaizumi had remembered the directions to the garage, and it was much easier to find in daylight. Before turning into the alleyway that leads to the huge garage he took a deep breath. He could hear loud music playing from a speaker. It was one of those western rock bands from the 70s. Iwaizumi could recall because Mattsun had a love for them.

He drove in slowly right to where he parked the night before when dropping Oikawa off. He got out closing the door and walking to the opened garage door. The building was much bigger than he had seen last night. It was only 2 stories, but the length of it went down various square feet. It looked abandoned, but it’s clear it was a mechanics shop that much was evident. 

He stood by anxiously while peering inside. Up close he could hear the blaring music and sound of drills and engines. “Hey hey hey! Newbie’s here!” a loud very clearly Bokuto voice said. The music was turned down slightly and he saw Bokuto jog over from the other side. He was wearing a shirt similar to Iwaizumi except it was all unbuttoned and he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Because of that Iwaizumi noted the several tattoos that swept across his torso and right arm. 

Intricate line that created the shapes of flowers and vines colored with red and black started at his hip and ascended to his chest. Down his right forearm was a snake curling around it. On his bicep there was an outline of a motorcycle. Iwaizumi respected the amount of time and money those must have cost. The detail was amazing. 

He reached out giving Bokuto his hand with a smile. Suddenly Kuroo also ran over, he was wearing a white shirt, well most of it covered in grime and oil. From up close he noticed he also had tattoos. They were only on his hands differing from Bokuto who had them all around. Two swords crossing each other on the top of his right hand. What looked like roman numerals were on his fingers. Iwaizumi almost chuckled at the left hand which was tattooed to show the bones on his hand. Kuroo slapped his shoulder in greeting with a smile. 

“Let me go get Ushijima, he's upstairs doing something,” Kuroo ran to the staircase that led to a door presumably up. Bokuto waved his hands gesturing for people to make their way. 

He watched as Akaashi walked up, he was wearing sweatpants with a shirt that looked a bit big on him. He had less grime on him but still looked like he was working on something. Instead of tattoos he had piercings. As he got closer Iwaizumi counted 3 studs on his left ear, and a dangling one on his right. He also had the faint mark of one on his lip, which he probably took out. 

He stretched his hand out for Iwaizumi to take, “hey nice to see you again.” Iwaizumi nodded in agreement.

The twins which he clearly remembered also came up. The grey haired one, Osamu, wore the same thing as Bokuto except with an undershirt. He had roman numerals as well tattooed on his wrist. He gave him a wave as he cleaned his face with a rag. 

On his right was the other twin, Astumu, he still had a look of hatred on his face when looking at Iwaizumi. He went for no shirt and a pair of shorts. His tattoos were definitely covering all of him. He had extremely detailed Koi fish circling each other, covering the entirety of his chest. What looked like barbed wire went across the bottom of his stomach. His arm had the most unique tattoo Iwaizumi had seen. It was a clock with its machines working, coils wrapping around his forearm. The clock itself looked like the ones you see in western films, like the godfather. Roses were incorporated into it which Iwaizumi didn’t understand but it’s clear Atsumu wouldn’t care. 

He simply gave him a head nod looking him up and down clearly unimpressed. Iwaizumi looked around noticing Oikawa wasn’t here nor around the shop. He wondered where he went. For reasons that involved suspicion on the case, obviously. 

The doors opened from where Kuroo had gone and out walked Ushijima wearing a tight tank top. It’s clear last night Iwaizumi hadn’t seen the extent of how big and bad he looked. His bicep was probably the size of Iwaizumis head. 

Behind him trailed Kuroo and the other guy, Kenma. Kenma was carrying a computer not watching where he stepped, as Kuroo scolded him. 

Ushijima walked down heading towards the crew. The others slightly stepped back letting Ushijima through. Down his forearm was just like most of the other, roman numerals. Several which were most likely important dates. He walked up to Iwaizumi and shook his hand. 

“It’s good to see you here, Iwaizumi. Hope you don’t mind about the changes I made at your job.”

“Don’t worry about it, I'd like to spend time here.”

“Good to hear now i’m gonna explain some things about how we work here. When someone vouches for someone that means they think you’ll fit in with us. None of us trusts you yet, you probably don’t either. I’m having Kenma scower databases to see what he’ll find on you. We don’t play around here, Iwaizumi. If you’re to become one of us you’re gonna have to start to learn how we go about life. I don’t care what you do, but if it gets one of us hurt or caught, i’ll find a way to make you pay, understand?” 

Iwaizumi straightened up not looking away from Ushijima. “Yeah I understand.” 

Ushijima nodded and walked away going over to a car, the one he raced last night. He popped the hood and began working. “He may look scary, but that’s just for intimidation purposes. He’s actually a big cuddly bear, stay on his good side and you won’t have trouble.” A voice he hadn’t heard suddenly said behind Iwaizumi. He jolted, turning around to face a tall guy with bright red hair similar to Bokuto’s style. 

“Satori Tendou, at your service!” his voice was oddly familiar up close. 

“Uh Kazue Iwaizumi, nice to meet you.” he took his hand with slight confusion. He hadn’t seen him last night. The name rang a bell, it’s when it dawned on him that’s the name Oikawa said last night.” 

_ “Tendou’s already in Ushijima’s car.”  _

“Well it’s been a while since we got a newbie, unlike Atsumu i’m happy to have you!” This guy really didn’t beat around the bush. 

Atsumu grumbled something and walked away back to his car. His twin quickly behind him looking annoyed. Bokuto chuckled and shook his head, “well we better get back to work. You can join us, Iwaizumi. Since it’s your first day, we’re currently working on upgrading Kuroo’s engine. He’s up to race in a few days.” 

By now Akaashi had also walked away to a gorgeous bike. Matte with white covering some of the parts. 

Before he could look more throughout the garage Bokuto grabbed one of his arms pulling him to what he guessed was his work space. Said car they were working on was there. It was all black and to Iwaizumi’s suspicion it looked really similar to the ones caught in the severity footage from the latest robbery. 

Kuroo had grabbed the creeper and sat down going back under the car. Bokuto passed Iwaizumi a stool to sit next to him. One of the attributes most noticeable in Bokuto was kindness. He didn’t seem like

he’d be a mass robber, but anything could be possible. 

Someone turned the music back on and the sound of AC/DC poured throughout the garage. Iwaizumi took a look around seeing that everyone was working on something. Well it looked like Tendou was just sitting and watching Ushijima. He looked up to the staircase and saw Kenma sitting on the railing watching him. He’d look at him and then go back to his computer. Iwaizumi started getting slightly nervous. He knows the police have wiped him from databases and gave him the new identity for this sole reason, but it still scared him. 

He shook his head and looked back to what Bokuto was explaining. Iwaizumi hadn’t lied when he said he knew his way around cars. Sure he wasn’t amazing like these guys probably were, but he picked up quickly. Bokuto looked surprised but also pleased when he watched Iwaizumi get better and better. 

“It’s only been an hour and you’re practically a natural! I knew you were a good investment.” 

_ Investment?  _

“Hah thanks but I'm not a complete natural. It did take me like 10 minutes to find the right wrench.” 

“Please! Bokuto only knows them by color coding them. It’s like listening to a child ask you for toys.” He rolled up to poke his head up from under the car and mimicked Bokuto, “give me the cute, small, blue one!” 

Bokuto threw a rag at his face, turning red from slight embarrassment. “Akaashi! Kuroo’s trying to embarrass me.” 

“Nothing he said was untrue Bokuto.” Akaashi’s soft voice said from across them. 

Bokuto grasped his heart with a pout, “betrayed by my world and best friend!” 

Kuroo laughed and rolled back under the car while Bokuto said some harsh words. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange they had. Their dynamic reminded him of Makki and Mattsun. It felt nice, like a piece of his real life matched with this fake one. 

They spent another hour working and teaching Iwaizumi more about car mechanics. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was having fun with these two. They were funny and could keep conversations going about just anything. Iwaizumi stopped acting reserved and joined in laughing hysterically every now and then. 

Kuroo and Iwaizumi were currently laughing at the way Bokuto’s hand got stuck in the car. They then heard a car come up outside the garage. “Pretty boy’s back.” Kuroo said, drying the tears from him laughing. 

Iwaizumi immediately turned his head to catch a glimpse of the red car, the one Oikawa had to leave. He subconsciously straightened up and cleaned his face with his shirt. He watched Ushijima turn around and cross his arms as Oikawa walked in. 

He was wearing tight ripped jeans with a crisp white shirt. He had rings on and a small chain around his neck. He as well had sunglasses on that he rested on the top of his head as he walked in. His eyes wandered over to Iwaizumi who he gave a wink to before walking over to Ushijima. 

“See I told you I'd get her back, Kaito was able to pay off some cops to get them to leave her alone. He kept her safe at his place and even fixed the tire.” Oikawa passed the keys to Ushijima who still looked somewhat unimpressed.

“I’m still not letting you take it out again for 2 weeks.” 

Tendou snorted a laugh while Oikawa’s face turned into a scowl. “You can’t do that! It’s not my fault some idiot decided to slash the tire. Plus I got her back safe and sound!” 

“Oikawa you shouldn’t have taken your eyes off of your car. It’s final, no using it for 2 weeks.” 

“Why are you so annoying! It’s my car, I fixed her up!” 

“It was mine before, and you were the one to crash it.” 

Oikawa stomped his leg and flailed his arms in Ushijima’s face. “Whatever I still have blue which you don’t have any power over.” He walked away stopping in front of Bokuto and Kuroo. 

They were both equally laughing directly at Oikawa who looked like a spoiled child being told no. “Awe is the baby sad your toy got taken away.” 

“Shut up or I'll cut your tongue out while you're sleeping.” Oikawa said fixing his hair in the rear view mirror. As he did Iwaizumi noticed the same tattoos that were on display, on his forearm. A bunch of roman numerals dates. He wondered if that was something this crew did. 

He stood back up and leaned on the car smiling at Iwaizumi who in return glared. “It’s nice to see you again iwa-chan.” 

“Can't say the same for me.” 

“Mean! This is me being nice and you’re just being all rude. Grumpy iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi groaned in frustration, “that’s not my name stop calling me that stupid nickname.” 

“No can do iwa-chan! Now what are you guys doing?” 

Bokuto gave them a look which Iwaizumi couldn’t decipher. He then went on to explain the upgrades they were doing. Oikawa nodded as he listened. 

“Well that sounds like fun, I would help, but I don’t want to.” Kuroo popped his head out just to roll his eyes. 

Oikawa stood up brushing past Iwaizumi leaving a lingering feeling. “I’m gonna go sit and look pretty, as always.” He walked away, turning slightly to smile at Iwaizumi. He walked over to the twins car and sat on the stool next to Atsumu. Atsumu in return swung his arm over his shoulder. Peering over, giving Iwaizumi an intimidating look. It didn’t work. 

Iwaizumi turned back to Bokuto and before he could say anything, Iwaizumi asked. It was purely for the case. “So what's the deal with them? Atsumu looks like he wants to kill me anytime we make eye contact. I’ve known the guy for barely a day.” 

Bokuto laughed and set his tool down. “Well if you’re asking if they’re together the answer is no. Oikawa likes to flirt and Atsumu’s had a thing for him for a while now.” He looked over his shoulder to see Atsumu clearly flexing his muscles to try and impress Oikawa as always. Though Oikawa kept his gaze shifted on Iwaizumi. “He’s jealous, Oikawa’s taken an interest in you. Probably cause you’re the only one who’s been man enough to talk to him the way you did. Especially the first moment you met.” 

Iwaizumi gave him a confused look and asked again. “I’m guessing he’s some type of royalty here.” 

“You could say that. In simple terms everyone around here respects Ushijima. So if you run with his crew everyone automatically respects you. But oikawa is a slightly different story.” 

“How so? Is he not a part of your crew?” 

“No no, he is he’s practically the first member, but his relationship with Ushijima gives him total safety.” Bokuto paused for a second before looking into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “He’s his little brother.” 

Iwaizumi almost choked on a cough as he heard what he said. The reports and files he read never said anything about Ushijima having a brother. How do they miss something like this?

“Well not biologically, but that doesn’t matter. To summarize it Oikawa was taken in by Ushijima’s father. Ever since then Ushijima has always protected him which is why he gets so aggressive and overprotective about him. It’s cause he’s his older brother, it comes naturally.” 

“Makes sense then why he let me join you guys. Since I got Oikawa out, I mean.” 

“Yeah that really pushed you to his good side. Usually he doesn’t do this. The last person that was vouched for was Kenma. He had to do loads of work to prove himself.” 

Iwaizumi smiled slightly at the fact that he was able to get in easily. 

“So consider yourself lucky! Now let’s get back this monster.” Iwaizumi didn’t ask any more questions after that. He’d kept a good flowing conversation and every now and then he’d turn his head to where Oikawa was. He’d catch Oikawa looking at him before turning back to the blonde twin. 

Something in Iwaizumi told him he should keep away from him. Which is what he did for the rest of the day. Time had gone by very quickly, Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed it was already 6 p.m. 

With his help Kuroo was able to finish the work on his car. He had even taken it out for a test run and has stated, “it worked like a beauty!” 

They were sitting down talking about life when Ushijima pulled him aside. Everyone watched to see what would happen. 

“Kenma finished his search, you’re clean for the most part. I don’t care about the time you did or the charges you had. Though possession of drugs is something I don’t tolerate here. If you’re gonna smoke anything other than a cigarette you should leave now.” His voice had power to it. He stated it like it was an option, but he knew he’d more than likely be kicked out. He hadn’t realized guys like him would be so strict about drugs. 

“I don’t plan on doing them or selling them. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Iwaizumi kept on his poker face as Ushijima was clearly trying to look through it. 

“Good you can go back now.” He said as he went back to his own station. Iwaizumi walked back to Bokuto and Kuroo who were now trying to have a thumb war. 

“Hey since you’re technically now one of us you should stay for tonight’s family party.” Kuroo said eyes still fixed on winning the stupid thumb war.

“Party?” 

“Yeah well it’s mostly dinner and movie, but it’s fun. We’ll get to know you better that way.” 

Iwaizumi smiled at the invitation, but mostly at the thought that he was making amazing progress. Though a slight feeling of guilt clouded his head. He read various stories of undercover cops who couldn’t complete their assignments because they grew too attached to people. Iwaizumi had promised himself he wouldn’t. He had thought it’d be easy, these were criminals. Yet maybe it’s because they reminded him of his own friends, or maybe because they seem like genuinely good people. 

“Sure if I’m wanted that is,” he gestured towards Atsumu. Bokuto just laughed again, a loud laugh. 

“Oh he’ll get over it, plus we all like you so far so the majority wins.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled again and agreed. They continued their conversations till it was around 7:00. 

Ushijima had apparently already ordered takeout which was left outside the door of the garage. Everyone dropped what they were doing and started moving chairs and setting up tables. The twins had gone and set up the big table in the middle of the garage. Akaashi set the table with paper plates, napkins and placemats. Kenma just helped Kuroo grab the chairs from a storage closet. Bokuto had Iwaizumi help him carry in the food. 

Tendou was fixing the music leaving on a radio station at a low volume. Ushijima was on the phone as Oikawa brought drinks from whatever was upstairs. 

Everyone moved so swiftly and worked together. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at how much they looked like a small family. 

As they sat down Iwaizumi noted how Tendou sat right on Ushijima‘s lap. He seemed to not even notice. Simply wrapping his arm around him to keep him comfortable. Kenma sat in a rolling chair next to Kuroo on the left side. Bokuto sat on the bench with Akaashi right next to him. The twins kept bickering about which seat they wanted. Oikawa took a seat at the other head of the table right across from Ushijima. He looked at Iwaizumi who was still standing and patted the chair next to him. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes wishing he could have picked another seat. He reluctantly sat down as Oikawa shot him a pleased smile. 

Atsumu was across from him, giving him a glare. 

“We’re pleased to have you join us, Iwaizumi. Let’s hope you can handle our speed.” Ushijima said, raising his beer towards him. Iwaizumi nodded with a smile. 

“Let’s dig in i’m starving!” Bokuto said and everyone began reaching for food. Iwaizumi filled his plate and grabbed a beer for himself. They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate away. 

Oikawa would glance over at Iwaizumi every now and then with no clear look in his eye. 

“So iwa-chan why don’t you tell us your tragic backstory.” 

“Don’t have a tragic backstory, shittykawa.” Everyone at the table laughed at the nickname, he swore he even saw Ushijima crack a smile. 

Oikawa ignored the laughter and continued on, “oh fine then just tell us about how you got here.” 

This was it, the moment he couldn’t screw up. If he said something even remotely wrong they’d know and he’d be compromised. He took another swing of his beer and looked over at the rest of the table. They all kept eating but locked their gaze onto him. 

“Well I lived with my grandmother till she died when I was like 17. I lived in Miyagi and then moved closer to Tokyo. Got in with the wrong crowd and got caught selling some drugs a few years into it. Did my time and well I wanted a fresh start. I met Hitoshi and he gave me the favor of letting me work for him.” He tried his best to not make his explanation sound rehearsed. Taking breaks between words and twisting his face into a thinking face.

It seemed to have work because they all listened intently, though Bokuto had looked a bit stiff when he looked over at him. Had he said something to anger him?

“So where does racing and cars come into your story.” Atsumu asked and god did he have the right questions. The way he proposed his questions seemed accusing, like he didn’t believe it. He was good. 

“We lived next to a mechanics shop so whenever my grandmother needed a break I'd stay there. Picked up a few things from them. My car on the other hand I bought before I got caught. Left it in a garage while I did time. You aren’t the only people who race you know.” Iwaizumi said with a smirk which seemed to only anger Atsumu more. 

Neither one looked away from each other and it’s clear everyone could sense the tension. Osamu nudged his brother in an attempt to stop him. It worked because he looked away grabbing his beer. 

“You should get in on the race this next week. We’ll be able to see how good you really are.” Kuroo said as he forcibly took Kenmas phone. 

“You’re on,” Iwaizumi said with a playful glare. Great now he’s gonna have to try and win. He forgot these guys have been racing for years. He’s making it seem like he’s some sort of champion. 

The conversation went onto the work they had done on the cars. Oikawa stayed quiet, usually making passive aggressive comments about the car that was taken away. It made Iwaizumi smile at how much of an idiot Oikawa looked. 

When it was time to clean up Iwaizumi offered to help do the cleaning. Low and behold it was Oikawa's turn as well to clean. Everyone else had gone up the railing inside to get ready for the movie. They stayed quiet as they each gathered the plates and chairs. 

“Toshi likes you, you know. I can tell.” 

Iwaizumi closed the closet door as he heard that. He turned to face Oikawa who was sitting on the table. He raised an eyebrow at the statement. “How do you know that? It's been only a day.” 

Oikawa looked up and rolled his eyes, “well for starters he usually wouldn’t let just anyone come in and work on the cars. Plus he prides himself on having gut feelings when it comes to stuff like this. He can tell you’re a good guy.” 

“And what do you think?” He didn’t know why that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. 

Oikawa looked back at him with a smile, “I think there’s more to you that meets the eye. You’re hiding something whether that be from us or yourself, i still haven’t figured out. Like you said though it’s only been a day i’m sure i’ll have you figured out soon enough, iwa-chan.” 

Maybe Oikawa also had gut feelings about him. Was it the way he talked or moved that made him suspicious? Did the others think like this too? Questions swirled through Iwaizumi’s head. 

“I’m this close to punching you in your perfect teeth.” 

“Awe you think i’m perfect!” He said with a bright smile jumping off the table. He walked over to Iwaizumi pulling him by the wrist up the staircase. As the door opened Iwaizumi was greeted by what looked to be a makeshift home. 

There was a large living room area with an old T.V and a big couch. They had placed several pillows and blankets on the floor, probably for the movie. It was as clean as it could be and fairy lights roamed throughout the ceiling and walls. Several pictures were hung up all around. The decor was based on cars License plates, old steering wheels, and tire plates were on the walls as well. 

On the couch was Ushijima with Tendou wrapped around him. Kenma in the middle of the couch with Kuroo to his left, feet tucked under his knees. Akaashi And Bokuto were most clearly cuddling on the floor. Osamu was fighting with his brother over the snacks. 

“Hey you two go make some popcorn Osamu already finished it all!” Kuroo said as they noticed their presence. 

“Liar you ate it too!” 

“Pass me another soda can too, please.” Akaashi’s soft voice said. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the requests but nodded, “fine, but you’re gonna have to wait because i have to give iwa-chan the tour!” 

He grabbed his wrist once again and pulled him harshly to the other room. A few feet away was a small makeshift kitchen. Oikawa went through the cabinets and found a bag of popcorn. He put it in the microwave and gestured to head out. 

“Well that was the living room and obviously we just saw the kitchen. Now this is the hallway that leads to the rooms. That’s Toshi’s office at the end, Guest room, mines after that, and Toshi’s is in here. Here’s the family wall.” He pointed to a big wall that had pictures of all of them. Polaroids and prints of parties, races, dinners, he noticed even some pictures of babies. 

He couldn’t help the smile that overcame him. Even if what they did was illegal and dangerous they stuck together. They looked like they really cared about each other, Iwaizumi respected that. 

He noticed a picture of Tendou and Ushijima kissing with fireworks behind them. “They look nice here, are they together?” 

Oikawa laughed startling Iwaizumi, “well technically yes but also no. It’s complicated, but to simplify it for you the only people who have an official relationship are Bokuto and Akaashi. If you couldn’t already tell.” 

“No really?” Iwaizumi asked with clear sarcasm.

“I know it’s hard to believe.” Oikawa said joking back. They both chuckled and stood in comfortable silence as they looked at more pictures. 

They heard the beeping of the microwave and Oikawa rushed back to get it out. Iwaizumi turned to the end of the hallway once before heading behind him. He made a mental note that he had to get in there soon.

He grabbed another beer as they walked back into the living room. Oikawa sat down on a bean bag chair and almost immediately did Atsumu go to lay down in front of him. His head resting on the other's legs. He eyed Iwaizumi as he sat down next to Akaashi. They turned the lights off leaving the fairy lights on. The movie turned on and it was some spy movie. 

As they watched, Bokuto and Tendou would make the same noises and flail their arms during the fight scenes. Kuroo and Osamu would mimic the girls moaning during sex scenes earning the kicks from Kenma. It was fun, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh along with them. 

Then that same guilty feeling started to creep up again. He shook his head regaining composure and watching the movie. 

After it was over they said their goodbyes and he left around 12 am. He got his burner phone texting Daichi he’d be at their meet up location soon. 

When he got there he spilled everything he got. He was clear to tell him about Kuroo’s car being similar to the ones on the footage, and about the fact that it looked like they still liked him. 

“This is perfect Iwaizumi, Chief Ukai is gonna be even more impressed. Now I'm gonna need you to keep trying to get their full trust. Find a way to get into that office. There could be hard evidence in there that allows us to catch them.”

Iwaizumi nodded and continued listening to the orders he was being given. 

“Before you leave, make sure to keep an eye on Atsumu and Oikawa. They are the biggest threats to your status right now. If they even get a whiff of you being a cop this whole thing will have been for nothing.” 

“Don’t worry sir I’ll get them off my case.” 

“Now go, and stay safe kid.” 

With that Iwaizumi nodded and ran back to his car making his way back to his place. When he reached his room he pulled out his notebook writing everything down. Daichi was right, he’d have to find a way to either get those two's trust or simply ignore him. 

How the hell was he gonna do that? 

Falling asleep was easy that night, the hard part was waking up. He almost slept through his alarm when he remembered he couldn’t be late. He ran to get dressed slipping on sweatpants and that same work button up. This time he brought a bag with a change of clothes, well change shirts. He brought a black t-shirt to change into for when he went to the garage. 

He ran to his car chugging down a protein shake and rushing to Hitoshi’s. When he got there he almost ran into a customer earning a scolding from his boss. He threw his stuff into his locker and went to work. Hitsohi took the liberty of writing his new schedule on a whiteboard in the break room. Iwaizumi took a picture of it to make sure he wouldn’t forget. As he looked at it he realized he was spending the better part of the week at the garage. He’d barely be working here, which granted was best for his job. But part of him enjoyed the presence of the old man. 

Today he’d be leaving an hour earlier than the day before. When the clock hit he gave his goodbyes to Hitoshi and headed out. He changed into his shirt in the bathroom throwing the other one in the back. 

He drove to the garage hearing the familiar western music play from some blocks away. When he pulled up he realized the three doors that opened the garage were all pulled up. At each entrance was a car, well a motorcycle and two cars. 

He got out locking his car and walking in, hands in pockets. Inside was everyone except for Ushijima and Tendou. He was greeted by Oikawa first. 

“Well if it isn’t fancy meeting you here,” he teased as he sat on the hood of a gorgeous car. It was a blue, in perfect condition, thunderbird. Clearly imported from America. Iwaizumi had only seen these in movies before and never one up close. It was shiny and clearly upgraded for speed. The wheels looked polished to perfection. It was like a car prop for a movie. Oikawa noticed him gawking at the car which made him smile. 

“Her name's blue, she’s my pride and joy.” he said running his hand across the hood. 

“How the hell do you find one of these? I mean god she’s a classic.” He ran his hands across the side like a kid seeing a new toy. 

“I won her in a race. The douche thought since I was on the younger side he’d be able to beat me. It was a winner gets your car deal, and well I obviously won. I’ve upgraded her throughout the years, running faster than I thought she would. Plus blue is kind of my color.” He explained with a smile as he got off rubbing his hands together. 

Iwaizumi stood up still in awe at the beauty in front of him. Oikawa noticed and rolled his eyes, “alright alright get your crummy hands off of her.” He pushed Iwaizumi a few feet away giggling. 

Iwaizumi shrugged him off rolling his eyes. He went over to Bokuto who was talking with Akaashi. 

“Hey man.” Iwaizumi said fist bumping Bokuto. 

“Hey! Akaashi was just about to go on a test drive. I’m trying to get him to do his really cool trick. Come on Akaashi if not for me do it for Iwaizumi!” Bokuto had a big pout. He may look all scary with his muscles and face, but Iwaizumi soon realized he wasn't like that at all. 

The pout seemed to have moved Akaashi because he sighed and nodded. He went to a coat hanger grabbing a leather jacket. He zipped it up and right before he put his helmet on he gave Bokuto a small kiss. Bokuto stepped back flushing as Akaashi got on and started it up. He hit the pedal and he sped off, right as he was gonna turn straight he tilted his bike almost completely to the side going in a circle. It was dangerous, reckless, and Iwaizumi wished he knew how to ride a bike to try it. 

Bokuto was yelling and laughing with a look of adoration on his face as Akaashi sped out onto the streets of Tokyo. 

“He’s the best motorcyclist in all of Tokyo I’m sure of it!” Iwaizumi chuckled, patting his back in agreement. It was obvious this guy was truly in love. 

“Your biased,” Kuroo said as he grabbed his keys. He got into his black car as Bokuto gave him the finger. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” 

“Well whoever’s racing this week is going on test runs. So that’s Kuroo, Akaashi, and the twins.” 

Iwaizumi nodded as they watched Kuroo drive off. They spent the day organizing the tools they had left everywhere from the day before. Oikawa retreated inside but not after spending most of the time staring at Iwaizumi. 

When it was just Bokuto and himself he found that ’in love’ was a downright understatement for him. They could have been talking about sushi and somehow Bokuto would turn the conversation into a rant about how much Akaashi loved sushi. 

It was endearing how much he cared and loved for him. “How did you guys end up together anyways?” This wasn’t for his case, Iwaizumi was just genuinely curious. 

“Well Kuroo met him at a race one night, said he was a cool guy. He vouched for him and then introduced him to me. When I tell you I fell in love with him the minute I met him, I'm not kidding!” Iwaizumi laughed and listened intently. 

“We became good friends really quickly, and well uh he sort of came into my life during a rough patch. I wasn’t really happy, unless I was on some pretty hard drugs. He was there for me you know? He showed me I could be happy without some messed up drugs in my system.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and a smile spread across his face. “Akaashi is the light of my life. He brings me back when I start to lose myself. Even if he ever decided I wasn’t the man for him, I’d still owe him my life.” He looked up to see Iwaizumi smiling back at him. 

Now he knew why Bokuto had stiffened at dinner last night. Iwaizumi had supposedly gone to jail for dealing. It probably brought back unwanted memories. 

“Geez sorry that was pretty stupid wasnt it.”

“No no, not all Bokuto. I think that’s amazing you’re both really strong and I can see how much you equally care for each other.” 

Bokuto laughed again slightly red from embarrassment. “Thanks you’re a really good guy Iwaizumi. I know we just met, but I feel like I can really trust you, you know? Like when you met another kid on the playground and you acted like you’ve known each other your entire life.” They both let out equally loud laughter in agreement. 

That pang of guilt hit Iwaizumi again. Here Bokuto was gushing about his past and the love of his life. What would he do if and when he found out what Iwaizumi’s intentions really were? 

“Hey I know I used to deal, but don’t worry about me bringing anything in. I made a promise to never do that.” 

Bokuto gave him a smile and nodded, “thank you I mean i’ve been sober for about 4 years now, but I appreciate it.” 

They stayed in comfortable silence till another topic of conversation came up. The others didn’t come back till later and by then he and Bokuto had already made inside jokes. This guy was probably the most likable guy on earth. 

He could tell his relationship with Bokuto was growing. It made him cringe at the thought that he could be useful for his case. Maybe he wouldn’t have to.

When Iwaizumi met up with Daichi that night he didn’t report anything Bokuto had told him. He declared it unimportant to the case. Daichi had understood the no new news. He told him they’d be setting more spread out check in days. Every wednesday and sunday he would meet with Daichi to give him time to gather information. Unless he got a big break before those days. 

The nights and days started bleeding into each other. It had been 2 weeks since that night. Iwaizumi had gotten into a steady routine. He had memorized his schedule and was getting used to seeing frequent customers at Hitoshi’s. 

Over at the garage he had run with them when they had gone to the races. People started noticing the new member, curious to see if he could really race. Thanks to Bokuto who would brag about him every chance he could. 

As for his relationships his bond with Bokuto kept growing. They were always talking and working together. Kuroo had also gotten close with him. Akaashi and Kenma were naturally reserved people, but he could tell he liked him. The twins seemed to still have clear hesitation towards him. Ushijima had taken it upon himself to show him the ropes of his car. They chatted sometimes, but mostly about regular colleague things. Tendou was friends with everyone so that didn’t take much effort to gain. 

Oikawa was a different story. After the first week Oikawa began spending less time with Atsumu and sitting next to Iwaizumi. They’d bicker back and forth, but Oikawa somehow always made Iwaizumi blush. Whether that be from a lingering touch or teasing. It seemed like everyone else could see the tension there, but it’s not like it meant anything. Bokuto had said himself, Oikawa was a flirt. That’s who he was. 

He hadn’t made much progress with the case. There hadn’t been any reports of robberies anywhere. The police guess that they weren’t doing anything because of Iwaizumi’s new presence. After his latest check in Daichi had told him he needed to find something, anything they could work with. He was doing good, but they could be planning another heist as they spoke. 

Iwaizumi knew there had to be something in Ushijima’s office, but it’s not like he could walst up in there without looking suspicious. 

Thursday night he went to the garage and inside was everyone as usual. Though they looked very excited, at least more excited than usual. He raised an eyebrow and before he could ask Ushijima spoke. 

“There’s a race happening tomorrow night. I’ve reserved you a spot in the lineup.” 

“I’m sorry what-“

“You’re gonna race man! We’ve all been dying to see you in action.”

Atsumu scoffed mumbling, “some less than others.” 

Iwaizumi struggled not to roll his eyes at the comment. He realized now could he be given a chance to truly prove himself as one of them. They lived and breathed to race, if he could win they would finally accept it. 

“I'll smoke em.” 

They all got sinister faces while patting Iwaizumi’s shoulder and laughing in agreement. 

“I don’t think iwa-chan’s been with us to practice. So I say we ditch our plans for tonight. When was the last time we all went?” He had a pleased smile when they all agreed in unison. It was true Iwaizumi had only seen them leave late afternoon mentioning they were gonna practice. He agreed and they all went to their own cars. Tendou didn’t have one, he always rode with Ushijima. The twins never drove without each other for reasons Iwaizumi didn’t know. 

Oikawa had finally been given scarlet back, but he decided to take blue. God did Iwaizumi want to know what it felt like to take her on a spin. He quickly ran to his car and followed out as each car filed out. As they drove he noticed people all staring like they’d seen god's pass by. Iwaizumi felt kind of badass. Being a part of this crew who drove like they owned the world. 

The night lights of Tokyo passed by his vision as he followed everyone to what looked to be an empty parking garage. They parked their cars and Kenma went to a panel turning the lights on. They all got out and were deciding which duo would go first. It was decided that Bokuto and Kuroo would go. 

They went to the start line and Oikawa stood in the middle of them with a makeshift flag. He was wearing a flannel which he tied to look like one of the nascar girls. Atsumu wolf whistled and Oikawa winked. Ushijima was about to walk over and make him untie it when Tendou stopped him, “it’s only us here let him have his fun, baby.” Ushijima grumbled something and stayed back. 

Oikawa recounted the rules, “alright race to the roof and loop it twice. First back is the winner, now on my count.” Kuroo and Bokuto revved their engines clearly trying to outdo the other. 

3 2 ….1 go! 

They sped off leaving smoke behind. Everyone crowded around as Kuroo got a lead. After the second turn they couldn’t see them so they waited behind. Only hearing the sound of engines. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Oikawa's body. Though he was caught by Tendou who gestured towards Ushijima. Clearly telling him to keep his always averted. 

  
  


Soon Kuroo and Bokuto came back, Kuroo being ahead and stopping right at the line they started at. Kuroo jumped out yelling, “hell yeah!” He ran over to Kenma asking if he saw it. 

Bokuto on the other hand pouted like a child as he exited his car. Akaashi immediately went over to cup his face. He gave him a smile which was clearly reserved for Bokuto only. He whispered into his ear something that must have been good because Bokuto perked up right away. Ushijima had them move their cars. Only those who were gonna race the day after usually went up to practice. Iwaizumi then realized he hadn’t seen Oikawa race yet, but they hadn’t said anything about him joining in tomorrow. 

“I’m next Tetsu-chan!” 

“Oh you’re going down pretty boy!” 

Oikawa went to his car pulling up beside him. He fixed his hair in his mirror and his eyes locked with Iwaizumi who was standing right behind the car. He gave him a wink and started his car up. Akaashi stood in the middle raising his arms. On the count of one both cars went for it.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa have one hand out yelling. He was already ahead of Kuroo and god did that car look gorgeous. When they disappeared to the roof Iwaizumi waited anxiously to see who’d come back first. Before he knew it that gorgeous blue car came speeding back pretty far in front of Kuroo. Oikawa being the show off he is drifted at the end. He stopped sideways, driver's side door right in front of Iwaizumi. 

Kuroo stopped next to him soon after getting out with a glare on his face. Bokuto laughed and pointed at him. Though Iwaizumi paid no attention to it, the only thing he was paying attention to was how utterly hot that was. Oikawa got out and closed his door leaning on it with a seductive look on his face. 

The others had gone to set up for another race. Iwaizumi stayed back keeping eyes locked with Oikawa. 

“You’re good, I'll give you that.” 

Oikawa smirked, “Cars aren’t the only thing I'm good at riding, iwa-chan.” The past few weeks his teasing wasn’t like this. He’d beat around the bush just to get Iwaizumi to blush. Now he’d upped his game, and Iwaizumi didn’t mind it at all. Not after the image Oikawa just put in his head. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it, shittykawa.” if that’s how Oikawa wanted to play, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be backing down. It seemed to have worked because Oikawa couldn’t even stutter out a response. He walked to the hood of his car and sat on it, waiting to watch the others race. 

Iwaizumi leaned against a pole as the others went up to race. The twins won against Bokuto, and Ushijima beat Kuroo. Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn, up against Osamu on the wheel. 

Oikawa sat up as they lined up clearly intrigued. Atsumu looked like he wanted to drive Iwaizumi off the road, likely why Osamu was on the wheel this time around. 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and remembered everything he could. All he had to do was beat them. Tendou counted down each second and felt like an hour to Iwaizumi. The moment before Tendou reached 1 he turned to Oikawa who gave him a wink. It’s clear Atsumu saw it because he if looks could kill Iwaizumi would’ve been a goner. 

That made Iwazumi want to beat them even more. At the go, Iwaizumi hit the gas and gripped the steering wheel. As he went for the turn he could hear a faint, “go iwa-chan!” he rolled his eyes and smiled. 

He focused back on his current task. At the turns he held on tight drifting right past the twins. It was close, but he was first on the roof. He went for that first loop, and had been ahead. Suddenly as he went for the second one the twins had gotten a boost probably from their most recent upgrade. Iwaizumi cursed as he was slightly behind them. They both went back down to get back to the start line. Iwaizumi hit the gas hitting his dashboard. He was able to push through and get neck and neck with the twins. 

He made eye contact with Atsumu not letting it go as they immediately stopped at the same time passing the line. 

It was a tie. 

Ushijima had called it and what he said went. Atsumu slammed his door and squared up to him. Iwaizumi tilted his head with an antagonizing smile. Atsumu had his fist clenched and he slowly started pulling it back. Oikawa jumped off and put his heads in between them separating them. 

“It’s just a little practice run, no need to get all macho on macho.” Oikawa tried to defuse whatever was gonna happen. “Tsumu go cool off,” Osamu got back into the driver's side and Oikawa pushed Atsumu back into the passenger's side. They drove away to put distance between them. 

“Okay Akaashi, why don’t you make some laps? I'll time you.” Tendou said dragging the attention away. Everyone else turned away leaving Iwaizumi and a frustrated Oikawa. 

“He gets a little much sometimes.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “a little? I thought i’d have to have some sort of duel with him.” 

“Well wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes. Two incredibly good looking guys fighting it out. I’m getting hot just thinking about it.” 

“So you think I’m good looking.” 

“You really are dense if you haven’t figured that out by now.” Oikawa said, stepping a bit closer. Before he could get close to a point where something could happen Bokuto called Iwaizumi over. He hesitated, but joined him leaving Oikawa standing. 

Oikawa stayed on the hood of his car for the rest of the night. When they parted ways Iwaizumi couldn’t stop thinking about him. About his car, his legs, his smile, but it’s not like he actually liked him. His personality was utter trash. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

Maybe he wasn’t bad, Iwaizumi would just have to find out on his own. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn’t seen from the last chapter there’s a linked Spotify playlist and Pinterest board for this story! Hope you’re enjoying it so far, really appreciate kudos and comments so thank you in advance if you leave any.

The next day had come and gone fairly quickly. The day was a blur and Iwaizumi was suddenly at the big race. He made sure to have cleaned up his car and double checked everything hours before. He pulled up and parked for he was apart of the second race. The crew was already there giving him encouraging smiles. As he went over he noticed a set of 3 matte black cars parked on the other side. The owners all wearing dark clothing and absolutely covered in tattoos and piercings. He wasn’t one to profile, but what had caught his attention was the matching cars. 

He knew the police had a guess that Ushijima was behind the heists, but they weren’t the only racers here. Maybe they weren’t even apart of this, just maybe Iwaizumi was right about them being good guys. 

He walked over keeping an eye on his new suspects. As he joined them he was greeted by Bokuto shaking him by the shoulders, his usual smile beaming. “You’re gonna smoke em I just know it, man!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled at his actions,”Ill try my best, but it is my first real race in a while. Maybe i’ll end up sucking.” 

Bokuto shook his head and continually praised him, especially after last nights practice. He had tied with the twins, and was really close to beating Kuroo. 

As they kept conversing between each other Iwaizumi’s eyes found Oikawas. He was, as always, sitting on a car legs crossed. He was wearing black shorts with a big oversized t-shirt. Iwaizumi’s gaze lingered over his legs pausing to take in the beauty that was Tooru Oikawa. It seemed to have been noticeable because Oikawa used his fingers to motion the ‘eyes up here’ sign. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked back to the street as the first race was about to begin. He hadn’t paid much attention as everyone yelled when the first racers drove off. Iwaizumi noted that two of the black cars from across the street began to move. They set up at the starting line, Iwaizumi was about to race against the possible criminals in charge of the heists. 

Ushijima motioned for him to drive his car up. Iwaizumi did as he was told and got into his car. He drove it up and parked right in front. It was still gonna be a while till they started so he got out. Before he did he placed his phone in his hand in a way were he could take pictures, but not be noticeable. 

He walked around making it seem like he was checking over his car. All the while he kept snapping pictures of black cars next to him. After he circled his car he slid his phone into his pocket. He went back to the crew and stayed somewhat quiet. He was figuring out a theory in his head and going over all the details they had. They fit with the cars, and people. This could be incredibly important. Daichi would have to get this information to the cops as soon as possible. 

As he leaned on Bokutos car waiting he could feel a stare coming from his left. He turned his head slightly coming in close eye contact with Atsumu. Instead of a glare, his eyes looked like he was contemplating, thinking. 

He looked away and crossed his arms. He didn’t have the headspace to deal with another encounter with him over jealousy. 

After a while he was snapped out of his thinking by Kuroo pushing him to his car. The entire crew moved to the space closest to the cars. He gave Kuroo a handshake with a smile before getting into his car. He started his engine giving the crew a quick look. Bokuto was giving him two big thumbs up. Oikawa bit his lip before mouthing the words, “good luck.” 

Iwaizumi smirked and turned back to the road. He gripped the wheel, hand on the stick. He cleared his mind as he awaited the word to go. No way would he lose to a bunch of criminals. 

3 2 1…...go! 

He hit the gas moving the stick as the four cars sped off. It was only then when he realized he had practiced in an empty garage, this was the real deal. The black car to his left was ahead of him as well as the other one to his closest right. He hit the turns too close for comfort, almost loosing control. All he needed to do was picture himself like that night of the chase. Let his hands do the work. 

It felt like a switch had gone off in his head that let his hand go free. In the second turn he was able to move the joystick and pedal at such a speed he surpassed both cars to his right. Inching closer and closer to the one to his left. He recalled what he had read about racing, specifically the illegal kind. 

These guys don’t have rules, meaning you did what you had to in order to win. He remembered the move he saw Kuroo do in a race last week. He pushed up far enough to his opponent to be able to switch onto his lane, scaring the driver thinking they would crash. Iwaizumi decided to try it knowing it was risky. Kuroo had been racing much longer than he had, he was good at these things. 

He needed to prove himself worthy of being apart of Ushijimas crew. Though the thought crossed his head, was he really doing this for the case anymore?

He sped his car to a speed which could easily be lost control of. He was able to get very close to that damned car. Inching closer and closer till he got far enough to try and cross him. Iwaizumi was so close, but it seemed like the driver knew exactly what he was doing. He looked down for a second before suddenly having a burst of speed way past the max for a car surged right past him. 

It was clear now that Iwaizumi was the one left in the dust. He was still a good distance in front of the other two, but as they reached the end Iwaizumi still came in second. To everyone here if you didn’t win first, you had completely lost. He drifted in a circle trying to brake his car. He hit the steering wheel in anger as the crowd cheered for the first place winner. It looked like his crew was already waiting for him, all in black clothing and Iwaizumi counted two more black cars. 

He didn’t even notice the screaming of Bokuto which came behind him. It was obvious Iwaizumi had lost, it was practically written all over his face. 

Bokuto got off of Akaashi’s bike walking over with a pitiful smile. “Hey Iwa it’s okay, you can’t win them all. It’s only the first of many don’t let this bother you too much. I think you did great!” Iwaizumi couldn’t even try and stop the small smile that crossed his face. Bokuto was too good for this world. 

“It sucks though, Ushijima paid for my entrance to the race. I overestimated myself and lost him money,” 

“We’ve all been there, this just means you’ll have to try harder to win it back,” Akaashi said, still sitting on his bike taking his helmet off. Iwaizumi nodded and sighed feeling like a real idiot. He really thought he could win, he was confident. “He already knows I just texted him, but we should get back to them. Bokuto had just really wanted to meet you here.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and thanked Bokuto for being so caring. Then there it was again, that feeling of guilt hitting him. That was normal thought, right? It’s human decency. 

He drove back behind Akaashi who had known shortcuts back. He left his car in an alleyway as it was a part of a plan he had concurred tonight. He walked the rest of the way back to the crew. He was greeted by wave of encouragements from everyone except Atsumu who didn’t even acknowledge him getting back. Oikawa had patted his back, maybe a little too far down the equator. 

Ushijima pulled him aside, “not everyone can win their first race. I did pay for the entry so you’ll have to practice for next time to win it back properly. I heard you were close though, that’s good.” There was no real emotion in his voice when he talked so Iwaizumi couldn’t decipher anything. He simply nodded and promised he would win next time. 

The next up was Kuroo, but Iwaizumi kept his mind on what he would do after the night was over. 

As the races finished everyone began retreating back to their places and garages. It was a lucky night, no cops had come by. Iwaizumi had said goodbye to the crew and immediately went to his car in the alley. He turned his lights off as he drove, that new wave of suspects were just leaving. Iwaizumi drove a bit back, but close enough to to be able to follow them. 

He had come up with a plan to get information in. If he followed them he’d surely come to some sort of place, everyone here usually kept their cars in a garage. If iwaizumi was right maybe he’d find evidence from the heists there. 

He parked about a block away from the garage where this crew dropped their cars off. He awaited about 20 minutes till he saw them all leave probably walking to their house. 

He got out of his car and went through the back alleyway looking for a back entrance. He crossed through an opening in a wired fence. It was similar to a courtyard. Several pieces of broken or old car parts scattered around. Bingo. This was the back entrance. 

He crept to the door stopping as he heard movement from the fence. He placed it under paranoia and went back to try and open the door. Right as he got his hand on the door knob he felt the air rush out of him as was thrown into his back. Before he could even realize what had happened two harsh kicks went to his right side. He hissed in pain letting a groan when he felt a fist impact his cheek. 

The outdoor lights of the back were turned on and he came face to face with the worst possible outcome, Astumu Miya. 

He had his jaw clenched and fist pulled back as if readying for the command to strike again. “I fucking told you he was suspicious, Ushijima.”

Oh fuck him. 

Iwaizumi tried to ignore the pain that was lingering in his body as he turned his head to see Ushijima standing arms crossed. In his head he thought, this was it. This was the moment when he died, all because he couldn’t realize he as well was being followed. 

“We can’t jump to conclusions let’s ask him first,”

Atsumu clearly wanted to shoot first ask questions later, but Ushijima called the shots. He ordered Iwaizumi to stay down as he himself stood up. 

Iwaizumi had to come up with a cover story quickly or else he’d be in serious trouble. “Iwaizumi, what were you doing taking pictures of the Murakami crew’s cars? More importantly why were you following them to their garage.” 

Iwaizumi gulped as he regained a plausible thought process. This really did look like what it did. “This looks really suspicious I get that, but you gotta trust that it’s a misunderstanding. I just wanted to see what type of stuff they had in their cars.” Iwaizumi breathed out the beginning of his lie. 

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Ushijima shushed Atsumu as Iwaizumi was gestured to keep talking. 

“It’s true I swear, I was embarrassed okay. I lost and I just wanted to impress you all, I wanted to impress Oikawa.” Atsumu stepped back clear anger passing through him. Jealousy was a clear contributor to him keeping a close eye on him. “So yeah I took pictures of their cars they had loads of things I didn’t even know existed. After I lost I wanted to just see what was in them. I wanted to add upgrades so I could win. I promise that’s what this is about.” 

Ushijima looked like he beloved him makinf Iwaizumi feel relieved. That was until Astumu yelled out with clear anger in his voice. “He’s lying are you kidding me?! He’s probably a fucking cop Ushijima don’t tell me you’re gonna fall for this.”

It seemed like that made Ushijima hesitate as he uncrossed his arms and walked over crouching to Iwaizumi’s level. “Are you a cop, Iwaizumi?” 

“No.” 

He put on the best poker face he could, used no hesitation when responding. Never breaking eye contact with him. Ushijima waited before turning to Atsumu. “He’s not a cop, don’t let your feelings cloud your judgment Atsumu. Now let’s go, we’ll see you tomorrow. No one has to know about this.”

Astumu looked stricken but sighed and walked past him not before “accidentally” throwing some dirt on Iwaizumi. He watched them leave, and it took him a few minutes before getting up. He winced slightly, clearly Atsumu had been waiting to hurt him since he met him. 

Though Ushijima had believed him it didn’t calm his nerves that he was almost caught. If he had done something even more drastic he probably would’ve been picked up in a body bag in the morning. He’d have to be extra careful when going about evidence. This was too much of a close call. 

Only a day had passed since that incident and Iwaizumi had called for an emergency check in. He had to get his new theory to Daichi and immediately. Daichi had almost killed Iwaizumi himself after listening to him explain what happened. “That was too close, kid! I told you if you think you’re gonna be exposed I would take care of bringing you out.” 

“No! I’m fine. I took care of it, trust me. If Ushijima hadn’t believed me he wouldn’t have just let me go. I’m still in this and i’m not gonna have you pull me out till I can nail whoever is doing this.” 

Daichi had been very intrigued with the new theory Iwaizumi gave him. He agreed to let the chief know and give him the name Ushijima had spoken. He archived the pictures Iwaizumi took on his phone to look them over alongside the footage. It was clear they were probably wrong about who the real criminals were. 

Monday rolled around and Iwaizumi had finished his shift with Hitoshi early on. He had grown to really become accustomed to the old man. The way they conversed almost made him sound like a father figure to Iwaizumi. Maybe uncle would be a better term. 

After his shift he went directly to the garage around 4. When he got there Ushijima had a table full of what looked like expensive and incredible car additions. Before Iwaizumi could get out of his car Ushijima directed him to back up into a car space. Confused Iwaizumi did and once he backed in he got out with a questioning look. 

“You want to win at the next race, right?”

Oh, that’s what this was about.

“Yeah yes of course I do.”

Ushijima nodded and gestured to the table, “well then, take your pick and get started. Cars don’t fix themselves.”

Iwaizumi nodded and called Bokuto over to help him. Bokuto was a clear natural on knowing what was needed and what just made for your car to look cooler. “No no no! That’ll just look tacky here let me pick it you just go start popping the hood.” Iwaizumi flicked his forehead in annoyance while Bokuto laughed like a little kid. 

Tonight was another ‘family dinner’ though Iwaizumi still had to be invited to stay by someone. Apparently it was gonna be a good one tonight. They had gone out and bought loads of things for a barbecue. He was slowly getting more comfortable with everyone. Sure it’s not like he could back talk to everyone yet. Oikawa was the only exception.

After 2 hours he watched as Ushijima and Osamu pulled out a big circular grill. Akaashi and Oikawa were bringing down bags from the grocery store. Kuroo was carrying a bag of coals on his shoulders before plopping it down on the floor. “Hey get your heads out of that car and come over and help,” Tendou said, hands on his hips like a scolding mother. 

“Coming, coming, we’ll get back to this tomorrow!” Bokuto threw him a rag to clean off the grime they were covered with. They jogged over and ended up getting yelled at to go wash their hands. They ran up the stairs like a bunch of middle school boys. Kept shoving each other trying to be the first one there. Iwaizumi was winning until Bokuto tripped him laughing. 

“Asshole.”

“Sore loser!” 

They washed their hands and right before they sprinted down again Iwaizumi hesitated turing his head to the end of the hallway. Ushijimas office, even if he still had a new theory on the heists that office could hold a lot of evidence. Before he turned to walk down the hall he heard Bokuto calling for him. He cursed and ran down the stairs. There was two folding tables next to the grill which Ushijima was heating up. 

Oikawa and Kenma were on vegetable duty, cutting and peeling them. Akaashi was preparing the meat while failing to teach Kuroo and Atsumu how to as well. Osamu had his own little table, sitting down with a relaxed smile as he prepared onigiri. That boy was absolutely obsessed, Iwaizumi would always see him snacking on it from a little container he carried with him. 

“Iwaizumi why don’t you help Osamu and Bokuto we ran out of drinks stop by the store and pick some more up.” Tendou said throwing him a few bills. Bokuto groaned clearly wanting to help Akaashi. He pouted grabbing his keys and driving off. 

Iwaizumi grabbed a stool and sat down in front of Osamu. He hadn’t had many interactions with him since getting here. Though he was more polite and laid back than Astumu was, that much was clear. 

Osamu gave him a quick run down on how to make them, and Iwaizumi messed up the first one but slowly got the hang of it. They had small, quiet, polite talk back and forth. Iwaizumi wanted to learn more about him, about the twins in general. It was clear Atsumu wouldn’t survive 5 minutes with Iwaizumi before _trying_ to beat him up. 

“So you and your brother close? I was an only child so the idea of siblings has always been forgeign. Let alone an identical copy.”

Osamu smirked looking up, “well yeah how can you not be close with someone who you shared time in the womb with. It’s always been only us too so that creates a pretty strong bond.” Iwaizumi nodded, not pressing, but Osamu kept going. “I know he may seem like an asshole, but trust me he’s just really in tune with his emotions. I actually think you guys are gonna be real close.”

Iwaizumi scoffed, “yeah I don’t know about that.”

Osamu laughed again, “I'm serious, you guys are just too prideful to admit it.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, completely denying that. “He looks like he wants to beat my face in with a hammer every time he sees me.” 

“Sometimes he gets a little _too_ in touch with how he’s feeling. I had a long talk with him after our race Thursday night, sorry about all that.”

Iwaizumi stiffened slightly, Ushijima had told him no one else knew about the little showdown from Friday. Though Atsumu and Osamu were clearly close, Iwaizumi had to tread lightly. 

“It’s fine about that night though I was a little curious about something, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

Osamu grabbed a peice of seaweed and looked up, “shoot.”

“Well anytime I see you guys race you drive the same car and both sit in it. It’s just not really seen. I was just curious.”

“Oh that, no it’s no problem it’s something we’ve always done since beginning to street race. What we do is dangerous. We all know that complete safety isn’t promised. If we ever went down we’d do it together or not at all. Ride or Die” 

_Ride or Die_

Osamu wasn’t laughing anymore, it’s clear he was serious. Sure everyone here was close, but it’s clear the twins had the absolutely closest bonds. 

“Sounds a little morbid, but that’s the truth.”

“I just thought you guys had separation anxiety.”

Osamu couldn’t control his laughter at that. “Please If anything I can never wait to get as far away from him.” 

Their conversation was cut off by Ushijima, “Foods starting to get ready, Kuroo Iwaizumi clear a table and start bringing out the chairs.” 

Iwaizumi stood up and cleaned his hands from the rice and oils. He helped clear one of the tables brushing next to Oikawa every now and then. He and Kuroo moved it over to the center of the garage. They had the poorly lit lights on. 

He grabbed 2 chairs on each of his arms turning to look at Oikawa who was using a napkin as a makeshift fan, he fanned himself dramatically gesturing to Iwaizumi’s arms. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and set the chairs down. Kuroo placed the bench on the other side and rolled over Kenmas chair. 

Bokuto had come back and helped set the table up with all the drinks. Osamu placed two places full of onigiri at the center, looking pleased with himself and giving Iwazumi a thumbs up. 

Oikawa and Kenma went to wash their hands and came back grabbing a plate. Everyone crowded around the grill as they grabbed what they could. It was a big enough grill that fit a lot of food on it. Almost everyone’s plates were full. Ushijima, Tendou, and Osamu let everyone go first. 

They all sat down in the same place as they had since Iwaizumi’s first dinner with them. Everyone waited for the others to serve their own food and sit down. Once everyone sat down they began to gobble it all down. Everyone thanked Akaashi and Osamu for how their food turned out, it felt like you were tasting heaven. They both only nodded thanking them, slight blush around their cheeks. 

“Eat some vegetables.” Ushijima said placing some on Atsumu and Bokutos plates. 

Everyone snickered as the two picked at it and groaned in annoyance. Oikawa had teased Iwaizumi for his first few onigiri, “I thought you knew basic geometry iwa-chan! It’s supposed to be a triangle not a square.” 

“Shut it trashykawa, at least I tried all you did was cut vegetables.” The nicknames had become increasingly more aggressive, though there was a hint of endearment behind them. 

Oikawa had gasped and thrown a piece of his vegetables at him, in return getting a piece of onigiri thrown right back. 

As dinner went by they kept conversing and laughing. Everyone was having a great time, drinking, telling stories, and talking about life in general. Suddenly Tendou made a noise of realization, “I almost forgot, wait here!” 

He ran up the stairs before coming right back down with a little sealed pack. He was smiling so wide is made Iwaizumi a little nervous. It’s clear no one else knew what he was talking about. 

Tendou passed him the little pack and told him to open it. Oikawa peered over to see what it was. Iwaizumi opened it slowly and took out what was two papers, which it took him a second to realize they were pictures. 

He turned them over and his eyes widened. He smiled and composed himself to not start getting so god damn emotional. There were two pictures, only one he was aware was taken. 

It was a picture he took next to Bokuto at a race. Tendou had been taking a few random ones and told them to pose. Bokuto had immediately put an arm around Iwaizumi shoulder pulling him in. Iwaizumi had laughed and did the same to him. They were both smiling and looked like they’d been friends for years. 

The second picture was one he hadn’t known was taken. It was taken at a game night they all had about a week ago. Everyone was gathered around playing Monopoly. The picture had Kuroo and Atsumu close to punches, Kenma half asleep, Bokuto and Akaashi shamelessly making out, and Iwaizumi clearly staring at Oikawa who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ushijima had his back to the couch as they played on the floor, Tendou had taken it as a selfie for you could see the top half of his head in corner. 

They looked...like a family. 

Iwaizumi passed the pictures around and looked up to Tendou, “what- what are these for.”

Oikawa had squealed ranting about how cute they all looked. Bokuto had snatched them and yelled out how great of a picture this was. Everyone else looked them over making comments at how everyone looked. Tendou spoke again to answer Iwaizumi’s question.

“What do you think silly? You’re one of us now, your part of the family. Though you can’t officially be one us until you’re on the family wall! I took the liberty of getting the first two.” 

Iwaizumi looked for approval in the eyes of Ushijima, he was greeted by nod and incredibly small smile. So small Iwaizumi wondered if he had imagined it. 

“So what do you think Iwa, you’re gonna become a true street rat like us?” Kuroo asked looking at the pictures over Kenmas shoulder.

Iwaizumi hadn’t thought about the case or heists or anything when answering. “Hell yeah I am.” 

Everyone let out hollers and raised their cups and beers in toast to him. Iwaizumi was feeling unbelievably happy at this moment. Just like he felt during those pictures, during the past 3 almost four weeks. 

Oikawa had snatched the pictures back scolding them about getting them dirty. He put them next to him and declared he’d be the one to help Iwaizumi put them up. 

They all finished their drinks and food leaving Bokuto and Akaashi to deal with cleaning duty as it was their turn. Everyone went upstairs picking what movie they’d watch. Iwaizumi suddenly felt himself being pulled by Oikawa down the hallway. The lights turned on and he could tell Oikawa was excited.

He came face to face with the wall he hadn’t realized how desperately he wanted to be on. Those pictures of memories and moments so dear to everyone here. He would be apart of this. He watched as Oikawa ran into his own room coming back out with tape. 

“Where do you want them iwa-chan? I think they’d go best right here.” He pointed to the middle right of the wall. It had space for those two, like it was perfectly set up for them. 

“Give me the tape.” Oikawa cut off the pieces and took a step back as Iwaizumi carefully placed the pictures on the wall. He soothed them in, running his hand over them. Cherishing the moments from when these were taken, cherishing this very moment. 

He stared at them for a few seconds and took in the sight of the other ones. A picture of a younger version of the twins fighting. Another one of Akaashi and Bokuto sleeping on the couch, drool falling from Bokuto's mouth.

He suddenly felt Oikawa far too close behind him. He rested his head on his shoulder, arms draped over him. He pointed to them and smirked, “that’s a look of adoration if i’ve ever seen one.”

“I was probably thinking of a million ways I could murder you.” 

Oikawa slapped his shoulder whining, “admit it iwa-chan you adore me!”

“I despise you.” 

“If you despise me so much why are you taking me on a date tomorrow?” 

“Because i- wait what?! Since when did we have a date tomorrow?” Iwaizumi clearly hadn’t been paying attention as he turned around to see a clearly pleased Oikawa. 

“Since I said so ,you’ll pick me up at 8 and we’re going to that Vietnamese restaurant Akaashi told us about.” It was clear there was no way out of this, but it’s not like Iwaizumi wanted out of it. It seemed like the universe was helping him out today. “I do hope you plan on wowing me.” 

“You’re on Shittykawa, tomorrow at 8.” He smirked and pushed past him to the living room. Oikawa followed soon after looking exsatic, Kenma without looking from his phone high fived Oikawa. Iwaizumi watched as he sat on the edge of the couch. He himself sat on the floor beside Kuroo. They talked about the last baseball game on air. They all waited for Akaashi and Bokuto for about 30 minutes before the two pranced in. 

They didn’t even bother to hide marks and disheveled hair. Bokuto hadn’t even zipped his jeans up.

“Did you seriously have a quickie?” 

“Gross don't you dare come near the blankets!” Oikawa said, pulling his feet up. Bokuto blushed, stuttering out a lie while fixing his pants. Akaashi threw a pillow at Oikawa while careful not to spill any of the drinks they had. 

Everyone got situated and they played the most recent action movie that was playing on the T.V. Iwaizumi didn’t feel out of place he felt like this was where he belonged. 

The high of feeling being accepted and even loved came crashing down when he remembered who he truly was. He wasn’t Kazue Iwaizumi , the guy these people came to care about. He was Hajime, the cop who was trying to find evidence to incriminate all of them. 

He was supposed to betray them, but how the hell would he do that. How _could_ he do that? All these thoughts swirled throughout his brain. At the end of the day it was his duty as a cop to get the job done, end of story. 

  
  


That night he could barley sleep, he was too busy thinking about the events of last night. The pictures, the date, everything was falling into a good place. Daichi would for sure be proud, but that didn’t change that Iwaizumi was feeling like absolute shit. 

He took a deep breath in the mirror before heading over to the garage. Everything would be fine, it would go as the universe intended. 

He got his keys and drove over, music blaring at 9 am. He backed his car into where it was last night and Bokuto was already there gathering all their supplies and tools. 

Kenma had come by to help and Iwaizumi learned why he truly was helpful. Anytime he saw him he was clicking away at his computer or phone. He never raced or worked on cars. Iwaizumi felt bad thinking he was somewhat useless. 

They were trying to get a system update from the tech part of the car. Kenma had come over and hooked his computer up. Iwaizumi watched in amazement as Kenma was coding? He never truly understood how computering worked like that. It was fascinating how quickly he helped solve the issue. 

Iwaizumi thanked him and Kenma nodded, rolling back on his chair to where Kuroo was. It dawned on him that this was the type of specialty that would be required for a big heist. He cursed in his head adding that to the theory. 

He and Bokuto spent a few hours on his car. They were almost completely done when Ushijima came up behind them gesturing for Bokuto to go do something else. He made no complaints and went to go find a snack. 

  
  


Iwaizumi watched as Ushijima picked off where Bokuto left off. He didn’t even need to ask what they were doing. Iwaizumi gulped, trying to act as normal as he could. Ushijima hadn’t done something like this in the past few weeks of him being here.

He was then startled by the sudden volume change of the music. He turned to see Oikawa start singing whatever American song was playing. He was jumping up and down swaying his hips. Iwaizumi chuckled at the action turning back to his car. 

Ushijimas rough voice spoke, “you’re taking Tooru on a date tonight from what I’ve heard.” Iwaizumi almost dropped his lever at the statement. That’s right, Ushijima was by all means Oikawa’s brother. _Older brother._

“O-Oh yeah we’re going to a vietnamese restaurant.”

Ushijima locked eye contact with him, clearly analyzing him. “If you hurt him, I’ll break your neck.” It’s clear that’s something he could easily do. 

Iwaizumi straightened himself up before answering, “it’s a good thing I don’t plan on hurting him then.” 

Ushijima looked past Iwaizumi to see Oikawa using a wrench as makeshift mic and _screaming_ the lyrics. A true smile spread across Ushijimas face. “Make sure you keep him safe.” 

“He’ll be safe with me, you don’t have to worry.” Though was Iwaizumi lying to him and to himself when he promised that? 

He left the garage around 4 on his way to Hitoshis for his shift. When he got there it was clear he had a lot on his mind. He had asked Hitoshi for time to leave earlier. Though he kept the details out of it, but it’s clear the old man knows all the gossip. 

When Iwaizumi left around 7 Hitoshi had yelled out, “as the kids say these days I hope you get some!” Iwaizumi had wanted to throw up at that embarrassing comment. He went back to his place to get ready. 

He hadn’t gotten “date” clothes, obviously, in the bags they had given him. He had to work with what he could. He took a long shower making sure he was spotless. He dried his hair rummaging through his clothes, he cursed loudly. It’s not like he could go to a store and come back it was already getting late. 

He put on a pair of dark jeans, a simple grey t-shirt, and that worn out leather jacket he had kept in the back of the closet. He wasn’t the type of guy to get tons of facial hair, but just to make sure he shaved whatever hair was on his face. 

He looked in the mirror pleased that he looked ready for a date. He put some of the cheap cologne he had in his bag. Hesitating as he went to his front door. He was psyching himself out. He was nervous. 

It’s not like he hadn’t been on dates before. Just a few months ago he had “dated” a girl that worked at the gym he went to. Plus he went on lots of first dates as a teenager. Lots being more than two less than 5. 

Something felt different about this one. The fact that he was an undercover cop and lying to his date was one of them. The other was because of who his date was. Oikawa had a personality like no other. He was free, outspoken, and extroverted. He was something Iwaizumi hadn’t known he craved. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. After a few seconds he relaxed and left closing the door on his way out. 

He drove to the garage tapping at his wheel anxiously. When he got there he was about to get out when he stopped himself seeing Oikawa walk out. If this was a cartoon Iwaizumi’s jaw would have completely dropped to the floor with a ‘BAM’. 

Oikawa always looked put together and overall beautiful, but at this moment he looked like the cutest thing in the world. He was wearing what looked to be a size bigger, blue denim jeans. Around his waist was a black belt keeping it tied around. They were cuffed, he was wearing white shoes and the dorkiest alien socks Iwaizumi had ever seen. He snickered as his eyes trailed up to see his shirt which was a tan white, cut short enough where you could see some of his stomach. Around him was an oversized zip up hoodie, a baby blue. 

His hair was perfect as always, bangs slightly covering his face and messy but in a way that makes you wonder what it would like after sex. 

He rested one hand on his hip tapping his foot impatiently. “You know a good date would open the door for me to get in.” 

Iwaizumi snapped out of his day dreaming and scowled, there that bright personality of his jumping out. “My bad I was distracted by those god awful socks you’re wearing.” He got out walking over to him and opening the door as Oikawa got into the passengers side. 

“Hey! They’re cute don’t be such a meanie.” He crossed his arms as Iwaizumi got into the drivers side. 

“Don’t be such an annoying asshole then.” 

As they drove they bickered back and forth like this, slight snickers could be heard from both parties. They were clearly anxious to get the date going. It was also nerve racking, they were never truly alone together. Only moments in the halls or the garage. This was a date though, there was no running away from each other.

When they got the restaurant Iwaizumi parked in an alley and they walked over to it. It was fairly small, but also weren’t many people. They were given the table all the way in the back, the most private table offered. 

When they sat down Oikawa had already known beforehand what to order. Akaashi had great taste and told him what his favorite meal was. Iwaizumi took a few minutes before deciding on a regular beef pho soup. 

When their drinks were served Iwaizumi beat Oikawa to the first question of the night. “You already know my ‘tragic backstory’” Iwaizumi said quoting Oikawa, “but yet I don’t know anything about yours. So entice me, shittykawa.”

Oikawa took a sip of soda and smiled. “well i do love being the center of attention.” He thought for a moment before speaking again, “fair warning it’s not as exciting as jail, which I most certainly will be asking about later in the evening.” Good heads up, now Iwaizumi had to come up with lies about jail. 

“Well when I was around two by birth mother had apparently left me outside a mechanics garage. In a little box with my birthdate and name on a strip of paper. No real reason, I guess because it’s what was closest to her. Toshi found me wailing outside. He likes to make fun of me by saying he thought someone had killed a cat and it was in pain, he’s an idiot. Anyways he and his dad took me in, didn’t even hesitate to make that decision. As a kid I knew early on I wasn’t their real blood, it didn’t matter to us though. I didn’t mind and it somehow made me feel a little special, part of which is the reason I kept the name Oikawa. It gave me a sense of individualism.” He smiled at the memories and Iwaizumi was still trying to process the beginning part. His own mother had just abandoned him on the streets of Tokyo? He started realizing why Ushijima was so overprotective.

“I was their family though and I grew up in that old garage. Went to school with Toshi every day and lived life. Dad was one of the best mechanics around, which is why everyone had respect for the name Ushijima. He was with us till about the time I was 13, and Toshi was 18.” Oikawa’s face turned into a real frown, almost fighting tbe urge to let out a tear. “He died in the winter time, pneumonia. Ever since then Toshi took care of everything. He couldn’t graduate his last year of school, dropped out to make sure we could have enough money for necessities and the garage. We did get a lot of help though. Like I said dad was really respected and in a way he passed down that torch to Toshi, but well yeah we’ve been like that ever since. That’s my tragic backstory, boring right?” 

Iwaizumi’s first instinct went into holding Oikawas hand with his own, he squeezed it slightly. “I’m so sorry a Oikawa I hadn’t known. Now I feel like a total asshole.” 

Oikawa simply laughed waving his hand, “No no no, iwa-chan! It’s okay it’s been years. Trust me it’s fine plus it’s a story you would learn eventually.” He stared down to their linked hands. Neither one made a move to part. 

They changed the conversation topic to Iwaizumi now. Oikawa apparently had _a lot_ of questions about jail. Iwaizumi had known this would be a topic at some point and had researched as much as he could. 

As their soups were brought to them Oikawa swirled his spoon around it. “Did you make any friends in jail?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, “friends? it isn’t a daycare Oikawa.” 

“Oh you know what I mean!”

“Well to answer your question no not really. No point in making relationships behind bars.” Suddenly an idea had popped in his head. Maybe he could bring some sort of truth to this lie. “Well there were two guys, I guess you could say we were friends.”

This caught Oikawa's attention as he took another sip of his drink.”Ooh do tell iwa-chan!”

“Makki and Mattsun, the biggest idiots I've ever met. Like seriously absolute morons.” He stood up straight already smiling at the reminder of his friends. Oikawa looked intrigued already wanting to know more. “Makki was in for indecent exposure while high.” Oh he was gonna have fun with this. “Mattsun was in for the super dangerous act of tax evasion.” 

Oikawa burst out laughing, startling the owners of the restaurant. “Those are the two most idiotic reasons to be in jail! More more more I want to know all about them.”

Iwaizumi told him stories of real things that happened, but changed the obvious setting. It felt amazing being able to talk about them. If only he could introduce them to everyone. 

“Iwa-chan they sound hilarious! Have you kept in contact with them? I’m sure Kenma could find them.”

“Oh no no that’s fine maybe in the future, i’m pretty content with what i’ve got going on now.” He leaned his leg out slightly, touching Oikawas with his. Oikawa looked away clearly trying to hide the blush that formed. 

“I knew you could be a charmer, you hide it so well. You’re usually a brute.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and used his foot to kick Oikawa's shin. “Rude!” 

They continued to eat and talk about each other’s lives. Apparently Oikawa wasn’t the super cool guy he made himself to be. He spent a full 20 minutes explaining why E.T was the best movie known to man. He was also one of the only people in the crew to finish high school. Ushijima had practically forced him to finish. He was also the biggest flirt he had ever met, though he’s known that since day 1.

After they left the restaurant, Oikawa insisted on dessert. They found an ice cream stand and bought some. They decided to walk around before heading back to the car. 

Oikawa got an ice cream cone while Iwaizumi got a popsicle. As they walked some of it fell onto Oikawa’s jacket which prompted him to scrunch up the sleeve up to his elbow. Iwaizumi had gotten a clear view of those same tattoos, roman numerals. He wondered if it was just for aesthetic or if they had real meaning. 

“You guys all have a lot of tattoos.” 

Oikawa looked down at his arm and smiled, “I guess so, Atsumu and Bokuto have the most though.” 

“Can I ask what they all mean?” Tattoos have been taboo in Japan for ages, but Iwaizumi had always found them so visually appealing. Especially ones that had real meaning to them.

“Well not all of them have meaning, but most do. For instance Bokuto has Akaashi’s motorcycle on his tricep. It’s his way of showing his love for him, cute right? Then there’s the twins who have their own matching ones. Who else? Oh! Kuroo also has a dorky little computer for Kenma.” 

Iwaizumi laughed biting his popsicle, “what about the numbers?” He pointed to his forearm. 

“Ah these are the most important ones we all have. They’re dates, the most important ones to us. Everyone has the day the joined the crew. Plus memorable moments from our lives. Toshi has mine and Tendous birthdays on him. Akaashi has his first winning race and the day he met Bokuto. Twins have everyone’s birthdays, but I'm the special one that has the day me and Atsumu met.” Iwaizumi clenched his fist at that. Those two really were close. 

“Kenma was never a fan of getting tattoos, like Tendou so they each only have they say they joined the crew. Though I know Kenmas hiding a secret one. Then Kuroo and Bokuto have the most I think. The day they met each other, day they met everyone, and when they officially joined the family. Bokuto also has the day he told Akaashi he loved him, he’s the sap of the group.” Oikawa then put on a proud face, “he also has the day he became fully sober, never gone back since.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but also feel proud for Bokuto. 

“What about you?” 

“I have the anniversary of my fathers death, Toshi’s birthday. Each day everyone became apart of my family. I also have everyone’s names in Kanji down my hip.” 

He stopped and stood back before pulling down the side of his jeans. Iwaizumi could see the beginning of the names going down in a line. 

  
  


**牛島 若利 Ushijima Wakatoshi**

**天童 覚 Tendou Satori**

**木兎 光太郎 Bokuto Kotaro**

**黒尾 鉄朗 Kuroo Tetsurou**

**赤葦 京治 Akaashi Keiji**

**宮 侑 Miya Atsumu**

**宮 治 Miya Osamu**

**孤爪 研磨 Kenma Kozume**

It really hit Iwaizumi how close everyone was. They all had permanently inked their skin in homage to everyone they cared for. Hell Oikawa put so much trust in them to keep their names on his hip. 

Oikawa ran his hands across the skin, “they hurt like hell because of the small lines, but it was worth it.” He lifted them back up fixing his clothes as Iwaizumi stared. Oikawa giggled and finished his ice cream. “My my did a little bit of skin make you go into shock.” 

“I was simply admiring the art, didn’t even notice.” Iwaizumi said throwing the stick away. 

“Alright alright let’s get going it’s getting late,” Iwaizumi hadn’t even checked the time. It _was_ getting late, a total of 5 hours had gone by and it felt like only 2. They walked side by side to Iwaizumi’s car. 

They drove in nice comfortable silence, Iwaizumi looked over to see Oikawa taking in the lights of Tokyo. There was a clear smile on his face, meaning tonight was a success. 

They got back to the garage, the lights were off meaning Ushijima had probably gone to sleep, thank god. Iwaizumi didn’t want to do the whole overprotective brother talk again. 

Either one of them didn’t get out as Iwaizumi stopped his car completely. Oikawa slowly took his seatbelt off, “well tonight was fun I exp-“

Just like the switch in his head that went off when he was racing, it switched on as he did something he probably shouldn’t have. He grabbed the back of Oikawa's neck and pushed their lips together. It had obviously cut Oikawa off guard, considering it took him a second to kiss back. 

The kiss was a bit messy at first, but it took less than a second for them to get in sync. It felt like pure ecstasy kissing Oikawa. His long soft hands ran through Iwaizumi’s hair, pulling ever so slightly. Iwaizumi’s hands travelled to hold his waist. They had turned this into a full blown make out session, and neither one was complaining. 

A sound of desperation came from Oikawa which made it hard for Iwaizumi to stop himself from acting like they weren’t outside the house where his very scary brother lived. 

Oikawa’s hands travelled to Iwaizumi’s shirt and before they could reach a point of no return a knock on the window scared them both. Oikawa screamed and Iwaizumi tried to distance themselves hitting his head on his window side. 

They looked the window to see Tendou, cross armed, wearing Ushijimas clothes and clearly annoyed. He opened the door and pulled Oikawa out. “You two are acting like a bunch of horny teenagers. What do you think would’ve happened if Ushi came down instead of me. We heard you guys drive up, you do realize that right?” 

“You’re still awake?! The lights are all off.” 

Tendou smacked Oikawa upside the head, “you seriously think he would fall asleep while you’re out on a date? I begged him to fall asleep but no…” he mimicked Ushijimas low voice, “i won’t sleep till he’s in his room, what if something happens, what if this what if that! I’m tired so you get your ass upstairs and go to sleep.” Oikawa was gonna fight but clearly chose against it. 

“And you! You better make sure you’re taking care of our kid.” 

“I am not a child Tendou!” 

“You’re the youngest here so that automatically makes you the baby. He’s an older man too!” 

“Two years. He’s two years older than me! That’s nothing! You should leave now before Toshi gets down here and makes this more embarrassing. I’ll see you tomorrow, Iwa-chan I had a great night.” Oikawa closed the door and waved goodbye before dragging Tendou along with him. 

Iwaizumi stood there clearly embarrassed at his actions. That was stupid, risky, and he loved every second of it. 

There was something about that kiss, the cliche feeling of fireworks going off. He had never felt that with any of his past partners. As he drove off smiling at the thought it clearly was swept away. He was falling _hard_ for Oikawa, and at some point the truth of his appearance would come out. The truth of him being a lying cop would be revealed and he’d lose him.

He fucked up, fucked up really bad. It was clearly stated everywhere to not get attached emotionally to the people you’re investigating. How could he not after everything? They had allowed him into their family, maybe he had gone in too deep. How the hell was he gonna get out of this now. 

  
  


He went back to his place as always heading to that damn notebook he’d be turning in at the end of this assignment. He gripped the pencil as a tear fell into the paper. He wrote down everything Oikawa had told him about them. In anger at himself and the situation he aggressively scratched out the parts that shouldn’t matter to the police. 

He stared at the ceiling for an hour in utter silence. Oikawa’s smile, the toast to him joining the family, everything was too good to last.

  
  


The days began to then feel like they were going by as fast as light itself. He went through his routine as he had the past few weeks. Only difference was the amount of touchy ness and time he spent with Oikawa. It had been a week since their date and everyone had known about it. He did get the shovel talk from Kuroo as well as the safe sex one from Tendou. He wanted to die equally during both. 

Oikawa spent his time sitting near Iwaizumi clearly begging for attention. Iwaizumi didn’t give in so quickly, but he also couldn’t last that much after Oikawa started whispering innuendos in his ear. 

One day Iwaizumi had been in the garage alone other than Ushijima who was inside the house. He had dropped a bolt and had bent down under the car to find it. He stopped where he was when he heard the familiar voices of Atsumu and Oikawa. They were clearly in the middle of a private more or less serious discussion. 

“You know I still want to kill him.” Clearly that was Atsumu. 

“Please don’t he’s a good guy, tsumu.” 

Atsumu let out a long sigh clearly frustrated and displeased. “I know i know, and that’s what pisses me off. He got to ya before I could.” 

It was Oikawa’s turn to sigh now, “we’ve had our moments...and nights even mornings together.” they both chuckled and Iwaizumi had to stop himself from scoffing at the obvious remark that they’ve slept together. “But you know me, if someone doesn’t tell or ask me straight up I won’t think anything of it. We were never exclusive or technically even together.”

“Are you sure about him?”

“Ye-“

“I’ve just got this feeling there’s something off about him..”

Oikawa shushed him softly, “don’t do this okay just let it be, please for me?” 

“I’m sorry okay, but I can never help myself from worrying for you.” Iwaizumi slightly pushed himself up to see what they looked like. He stiffened slightly to see Atsumu cupping Oikawa's face. Their faces seemed relaxed and almost sad. “I’m always gonna be here for you though, I love you.” 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa leaned in to hug him, Atsumu embracing him tightly. “I know you’ll be here and i’ll always have my love for you too, but it’s just Iwa makes me feel something no one has before. It’s not to make you feel bad it’s just it’s different.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, clearly shocked Oikawa felt the same.

Atsumu ran his hands through Oikawa's hair, “hell I get it, but just know if he hurts you I won’t be able to contain myself from murdering him on sight.” 

Oikawa laughed smacking his back, “good to know tsumu. From now promise you’ll try and be nicer to him.” 

“I’ll try, but only for you.” he waited for a minute before stepping back with a soft smile. “This means I gotta stop with the names and hugging?” 

“No way you know I love the names, and plus I don’t think I could live without your hugs.” 

“Good to know, listen I gotta meet with Kenma. I'll see you later.” They said their goodbyes and Atsumu left while Oikawa ran up the stairs most likely to his room. 

Iwaizumi had cramped up stretching when he finally stood up. He leaned back on the car and looked to the ceiling. He had truly gotten in too deep. Maybe there was a way of getting out of this. 

The only thing that would be is if he did what every undercover cop looks down upon. 

Going rouge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update this was originally supposed to be uploaded about 2 weeks ago. There were some changes to the timeline and plot so half of it was scrapped and re-written. Really hope you like this chapter. Thinking that some of it will be updated later on. 
> 
> If you hadn’t noticed the rating changed. This chapter will contain an explicit sex scene. You’ll notice when it starts if you would like to skip it. I really appreciate the comments and kudos so thank you if you leave any beforehand!

Every undercover cop is told the same thing before going under. You must never abandon your “post”, never become attached, but most importantly never try and go rogue. 

Iwaizumi’s read about several cases were a cop did just that. Whether he went in too deep, lost themselves in the lie, maybe even fell in love. No case was like the other though. Two years back an officer who was infiltrating the yakuza got too involved. He told his boss the truth, the police found him two days later after being tortured and murdered. 

Not every story ends with forgiveness and victory. It’s a risk going rouge, but it’s even more risky staying and doing your duty. 

Iwaizumi was torn between these two ideas. He was currently waiting at his meeting point for Daichi. Ever since the conversation between Atsumu and Oikawa, Atsumu has been increasingly nicer. The days felt relaxing and normal. He hadn’t gotten any new information in the past check ins. 

“Iwaizumi it’s been a little over a month, and all we have is names and details on Ushijimas crew. That new theory you gave us isn’t much help without more evidence. That same car is used by Kuroo, and that short Kenma guy seems to have the brain power for these types of heists. The chief is getting anxious, according to the data there will probably be a heists soon and we have nothing to use on them.” 

Iwaizumi sighed crossing his arms in understanding, “I’m sorry sir it’s just i’ve tried to keep things simple. My questions are to find little details, I can't just ask them if they’re running these heists can I?” He internally smacked himself at his tone. 

“I know, I know this is a lot of pressure. Maybe I can make things easier. This is a micro camera that can record for multiple days. All you need is to get this into Ushijimas office.” He handed him a little bag with what was in fact a small camera. Iwaizumi visibly stiffened at the thought of having to do this action. 

“I-I dont know how easy it’ll be to do that, sir. I don’t think really anyone goes in there.” 

“This is an order Iwaizumi, directly from the Chief. It’s not a request.” Daichi said sternly. It was clear he had a lot of stress going on. This wasn’t his only case, but it was one of the more riskier ones he was on. 

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded, “I’ll find a way inside, sir. I should go now.” 

They parted and Iwaizumi took the little camera to his place. He sat on his bed and pondered about how he’d have to do this. Getting into the house was a rare occurrence. He only went up to help with dishes, and their movie or game nights. 

He put the camera in the pocket of his jacket and set it on the wobbly desk. He sat on the bed and sighed falling onto his back. Staring at the ceiling he wondered how different the past month would have been if he hadn’t agreed to this assignment.

It sure as hell wouldn’t have been this fun. In the past 24 years of being alive, he hadn’t felt this free. Ironic because in reality he wasn’t free at all. If he was free he wouldn’t be torn on the feeling of betraying the people who allowed him into their family. Or betraying the system of justice he believed in. 

Going to sleep had been getting harder as of lately. This night he couldn’t even get through 40 minutes of sleep without waking up in a cold sweat. Safe to say it’d be tough to go back to a good sleeping schedule. 

The next few days after that he kept trying to keep an unbiased peace of mind. It was easier to act normal, he wasn’t being watched as closely by Atsumu anymore. 

Of course he knew it was because of the conversation he and Oikawa had. It was obvious by the way Oikawa would nudge his head and put on puppy dog eyes. Iwaizumi acted like he didn’t notice to please Oikawa and Atsumu. He kept the conversations simple and polite. One specific day while they were sitting on the couch as the rest were gathering things for game night, they had a genuine talk. 

“Hey man I just wanted to apologize to you. For the way I was acting the past few weeks. I let my emotions cloud my judgment. It’s just I tend to get really over protective over our little family.” Iwaizumi was slightly stunned to hear those words come out. 

“I get it, I mean i’d be the same. You want to make sure everyone is worthy enough.”

“Yeah, but it still wasn’t cool of me. I was just jealous over how quickly everyone seemed to like you. I know you and Oikawa have a thing going on. Don’t think i’ll try and get in between or anything, but a word of advice. Be up front with him, don’t let whatever you have go unsaid. I made that mistake and ended up losing my chances.” 

_ “But you know me, if someone doesn’t tell or ask me straight up I won’t think anything of it.” _

Oikawa’s words played back in his head. Maybe this piece of information was Atsumu’s way of giving his blessing. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

Atsumu chuckled and patted his back, “It’s no problem man. You’re one of us now, may not be blood but that doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna be brothers. Brothers help each other out.” 

It felt like Iwaizumi had just been sucker punched.  _ Brother,  _ was that what they were now. Just like that Atsumu was able to forgive and forget. He was considering Iwaizumi to be his brother. 

_ ‘What the hell am I gonna do now.’  _

That very next day he was in the middle of helping Akaashi take a part of his bike off when Oikawa walked up. 

“Akaashi, think you’d mind if I stole Iwa-chan off for the night?” He smiled as Akaashi nodded and called Kenma to help him finish.

Before Iwaizumi could ask for what Oikawa was yelling at him to grab his jacket and get in the car. Iwaizumi muttered some curses as he grabbed his jacket. His eyes sparkled when he saw Oikawa grab his keys for Blue. 

Oikawa noticed and laughed at his actions. He got into the drivers side as Iwaizumi jumped into the passengers. He hadn’t gotten a chance to actually ride in it before. Only sneak inside when Oikawa was gone. 

They drove off in peaceful silence as Iwaizumi leaned back, hands roaming the car. The seats were in pristine condition. The car kept a classic look while mainting the top level tech needed to win races.

Iwaizumi was still noting every detail of the car when Oikawa broke the silence. “You aren’t even gonna ask where we’re going? I could be on my way to murder you Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi scoffed lightly, hitting Oikawas head. “Alright where are we going, shittykawa?” He played along to keep Oikawa happy.

“Glad you asked! I’m not telling you.”

Iwaizumi grumbled an rolled his eyes. Oikawa ended up turning the radio on and obnoxiously belting every song. Iwaizumi couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face as he watched. 

Oikawa had two sides to him, Iwaizumi was honored to see both of them. 

Side number one was the facade he put up around others. It was cocky attitude and confidence that drew everyone’s attention. The flirtatiousness that came natural to him. This side was the Tooru Oikawa. Everyone around new. 

Then there was the other side. The dorky, caring, intelligent Oikawa. Sure he could make snarky remarks at the top of his head, but behind closed doors he was genuinely book smart. He’d go on rants about space and astrophysics. He talked during movies and made adorable comments on the plot. He would sing while he worked and did little dances. This was the side that made Iwaizumi fall for him even more each day.

Currently Oikawa was showing that very side. He finished another vulgar song with laughter as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. The night sky was already out and it’s not until he looked out clearly that he realized they weren’t in the city. There was trees and not many cars anymore. He asked again where they were going and Oikawa just smiled and ignored him.

They pulled up to a grass filled area with no one nearby. Oikawa turned his car off and rushed out to pull stuff out of the trunk. 

Iwaizumi didn’t wait a second before getting out too. He watched as Oikawa was holding a blanket, snacks and drinks. He ushered Iwazumi to the grass area. Iwaizumi watched as he set the blanket down as well as the snacks. Oikawa sat down and patted the area next to him. 

Iwaizumi smiled and sat down nudging Oikawa as he did. “So you gonna tell me what this is?” 

“Well it’s a surprise date obviously, it’s my secret hideout. No one knows about it, not even Toshi.” He took Iwaizumi’s hand and clutched it. 

“How’d you find this place?” It was small with trees sorroubfing them. You could see the night stars even though there’s pollution in Tokyo. They had only driven abour 40 minutes.

“When I was about 17 Toshi got in an accident while racing. Scared the living daylights out of me, and I panicked cause I thought I had lost him. So I drove and drove till I came across here. It’s calm and no one else is here. It sort of became my little spot to think and calm down. Sometimes I talk to dad here, it’s my home away from home.” He smiled laying down. Iwaizumi gripped his hand while mimicking his actions. 

“I’m honored,” Iwaizumi teased looking at the stars. Oikawa rolled his eyes struggling to keep his giggles in. “I’m serious, it means a lot Oikawa.” 

“It felt fitting, cause you mean a lot to me.” There was no hesitation or thought to that answer. It made Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat. He turned his head to the side making eye contact with Oikawa who was also turned. 

His skin reflected beautifully from the moonlight. He leaned in slowly and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, but there was much meaning to it. 

They turned back to the stars and stayed quiet letting the wind and bugs make all the noise. 

Oikawa then complained about the cold hinting way too obviously that he wanted Iwaizumi’s coat. Reluctantly Iwaizumi gave it to him, though he hated to admit he loved the way he looked in it. 

They ate the snacks Oikawa brought along with the lemonades. They talked about what they usually did on dates or alone. The stuff they did throughout the day, and whatever embarrassing thing Bokuto or Kuroo did. 

They were well 2 hours into the surprise date when Atsumu’s words crawled into Iwaizumi’s mind. It’s obvious they had a thing, but was it exclusive? Did Oikawa feel what Iwaizumi felt? He must have with this date. Hell he said it himself, so why was Iwaizumi so scared. 

“So then Tendou fell straight on his back-“

“What are we?” iwaizumi interrupted abruptly. 

Oikawa turned with a head tilt, then a small smile he said, “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.” 

Iwaizumi waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath. He felt like a first year all over again asking this question. “I want you this  _ us _ to be exclusive. I- I ugh god I want us to be boyfriends, partners , whatever you want to call it. I want us to be that.” 

Oikawa put his drink down carefully, he hadn’t answered and Iwaizumi was starting to get anxious. Maybe this was too soon? Out of nowhere Oikawa pounced onto him wrapping his hands around his neck. 

“You are so fucking adorable do you know that Iwa-chan!? I can’t believe you just asked me to be your boyfriend. It feels like middle school all over again!” 

Iwaizumi groaned but wrapped his own arms around him. “I take it all back, you're too annoying.” He said in laughter as they fought on the blanket. 

“Nope no take backs you’re stuck with me as your  _ boyfriend.”  _ he teased tickling Iwaizumi. They fought each other playfully. After a few minutes they stopped taking deep breaths. Iwaizumi slightly gulped at the position they were in. 

Oikawa straddling him while Iwaizumi had his hands wrapped around his waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Oikawa awkwardly got off. 

Oikawa began to grab the trash and tighten the jacket closer around him. “Let’s head back to the car it’s a bit chilly.” Iwaizumi agreed helping him fold the blanket. 

They got back into the car after Oikawa threw everything into the trunk. Iwaizumi’s eyes turned into suspicion because Oikawa hadn’t started the car. No one said anything, they just looked outside. 

They stared out into the dark sky. Peace and silence all around them. It felt like time was stopped here. Like nothing mattered except them. 

Iwaizumi suddenly felt Oikawa’s eyes on him, and as he slowly turned all he saw was pure desire. Oikawa had covered his hands with Iwaizumi’s jacket. His legs were crossed, as well as they could be. He was almost all legs. 

Iwaizumi leaned in slowly but it’s clear Oikawa had other plans. He went all in pushing their faces together. Iwaizumi groaned and ran his hands through his hair making this kiss feel rough and needed, as if their lives depended on it. 

Oikawa maneuvered himself to sit right down on Iwaizumi’s lap. Not once stopping their impromptu make out session. He let his smooth hands wander under Iwaizumi’s shirt. Taking in the toned abdomen and engraving the sensation into his brain. Iwaizumi clearly doing the same, hands meticulously running down Oikawa's spine. 

They hadn’t gone past making out and drunk blow job, Iwaizumi didn’t want to push it. Though from the way things are going it’s clear Oikawa wanted more. 

They finally separated, Oikawa gasping for a breath of air. He traced Iwaizumi’s swollen lips with his finger. His eyes made way to lock into Iwaizumi’s. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said with a chuckle.

“Hi.”

“Maybe we should hea-“

“We can either fuck in the privacy of my beautiful car or on the couch where anyone could walk in. Don't get me wrong exhibitionism sounds kind of hot, but I'd rather my brother not be part of the audience.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. Before he could say anything Oikawa reached down and pulled a lever which dropped the seat back. Iwaizumi laughed as he hit the back. 

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa straightened up and took the jacket off as seductively as he could. His shirt coming off right after leaving his chest bare. Before Oikawa could say anything else, Iwaizumi began to pepper his neck with kisses. Biting softly in between them. Oikawa murmured something about it being ticklish, but that soon was changed after Iwaizumi started to make his way to his ear. 

He gave Oikawa's earlobe a small bite before whispering, “we gonna do this or not?”

Oikawa’s eyes darkened, clearly not enjoying the teasing and challenge set upon him. He innocently began to palm the outside of Iwaizumi’s jeans. His other hand undid the belt at an ungodly speed. Iwaizumi hadn’t even noticed. 

He helped Oikawa out by taking his jeans off quickly. Oikawa looked down to see Iwaizumi almost fully hard. Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa's face. 

Oikawa slid Iwaizumi’s boxers down slowly, not breaking eye contact. He leaned down taking hold of his cock with one hand. He licked it long and slow. Iwaizumi cursed knowing Oikawa gives amazing head. 

Oikawa began to gently work his mouth around him. He hollowed his cheeks as his pace was increasing. Iwaizumi’s hands made their way into Oikawa's hair. Oikawa moaned at the sensations coursing through him. 

Iwaizumi began to subconsciously push Oikawas head down, wrapping his fingers in the brown locks. “F-Fucking hell, Oikawa. I’m gonna- holy shit.” He was already so close. He could feel Oikawas slight smirk as he picked the pace up. 

He lifted his head from Iwaizumi’s cock and jerked him off once before Iwaizumi came all over his face. “Shit I’m sorry Oikawa.” He looked around to try and find something to clean him with. 

Oikawa laughed and licked it from his mouth and fingers. “Fuck me and I’ll forgive you.” 

Oh. So this was happening.

Oikawa was as stubborn as they come. When he wanted something, he got it. This is a task Iwaizumi wouldn’t be opposed to. 

Since the seat was laid back Iwaizumi climbed to the back and immediately doing the same with Oikawa. He laid him down under him trapping him with his thighs. 

Iwaizumi downright almost ripped Oikawas too tight jeans off. He was left in boxers and Iwaizumi began to kiss his stomach all the way to his neck. He left little love bites all around him. He didn’t even notice how subtly Oikawa had taken off his own underwear. 

“Do you have-“ Before he could finish his question Oikawa grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom from under the seat. 

“Did you plan on getting lucky tonight or should I start getting jealous” Iwaizumi asked teasingly taking both items.

“Please you make it sound like i’m a whore. Of course I thought I’d get lucky now continue.” 

Iwaizumi teasingly smacked Oikawa's thigh at the pushiness . He slid his hands across Oikawa's now naked body. The seat wasn’t so big and they were both pretty built guys, but they made do. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa as he poured some lube onto his fingers. In between the kiss he inserted a finger into Oikawa’s entrance. He’d be making sure he wouldn’t hurt Oikawa one bit. 

Oikawa gasped at the sudden intrusion, but began to let a few breathy moans out. Iwaizumi smirked at how easy Oikawa was coming undone. 

He took his finger out of Oikawa which resulted in a few whines. Almost immediately he returned with an extra finger. “Yes Iwa-chan f-faster” Oikawa demanded. 

Iwaizumi stretched Oikawa out as much as he could. When he pulled his fingers out he used his other hand to grab Oikawa by the chin. 

“Are you sure?” He wanted to make sure this was something they both wanted. 

  
  


“Yes now fuck me like you mean it Iwa-chan.” 

  
  


He smiled and abruptly flipped Oikawa onto his stomach. A surprised yelp came from the latter making Iwaizumi laugh. He waited a second before slowly pressing into Oikawa as he bit his lip stifling a moan. Iwaizumi waited as Oikawa got used to the feeling. 

“Move please,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi wasted no time. He thrusted in at a slow pace, worried that he might hurt Oikawa unintentionally.

  
  


Iwaizumi’s hands slid down Oikawas back, gripping his hips definitely leaving bruises. He thrusted in harder and Oikawa moaned loudly. He was downright demanding, more so begging for Iwaizumi to go faster. No time was waisted before Iwaizumi began to pound into him. 

The dirty sound of skin slapping, groans and moans filled the car. Iwaizumi was close, very close to coming once again. It seems like Oikawa was too, “Iwa...Iwa-chan wait.” 

Iwaizumi faltered and stopped,”I want to see you when I come.” 

Oikawa was gonna be the death of him.

He pulled out and helped him flip back over. Sweat was glistening on his forehead, locks of his hair stuck to it. Oikawa leaned up and kissed down Iwaizumi’s neck. His breath stuttering every now and then. Long legs wrapped around Iwaizumi. Pleads and whimpers leaving his mouth. 

Iwaizumi was overrun with pleasure as he pushed his cock in deeper. The feeling of being inside Oikawa was nothing like he had thought it would be like. Sex had always been okay for Iwaizumi, maybe some nights were better than others. He’s never felt sex this amazing. 

“H-Harder Iwa!” The desperation in his voice made Iwaizumi smirk and pick the pace up. The sound of skin slapping  _ hard  _ against each other filled the vintage car once again. Oikawa’s nails dragged across Iwaizumi’s back. They lingered over his hair pulling harshly as Iwaizumi brushed his prostate. 

Iwaizumi threw his head back slightly at his hair being pulled. “Do that again.” He said with a gruff voice. Oikawa laughed, muttering a, “kinky Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi thrusted harshly at the teasing from Oikawa. 

Both of his arms were on the side of Oikawa's head, pinning the latter own. They kept it up until Iwaizumi pulled out as he came for the second time. 

He took Oikawa’s cock in his own calloused hands, pumping it twice. Oikawa came with a loud moan leaving his body. 

Iwaizumi collapsed down on Oikawa as they laughed at the situation. Iwaizumi buried his face into Oikawa’s neck smiling. He could feel the long and smooth hands wrap around him. 

“That was amazing, you never fail to impress me.” 

“Glad to know I exceeded expectations. Now I'd love to stay and chat but I'm starting to feel gross and sticky.” 

Oikawa smacked his back as Iwaizumi sat up grabbing his clothes and tissues. He cleaned Oikawa first and helped him get changed. Then running making sure he was as clean as he could be. 

“You’re driving back.” 

Iwaizumi wasted no time happily jumping into the drivers side as Oikawa slid down the passengers. Oikawa slipped Iwaizumi’s jacket on and sighed deeply. 

Iwaizumi kept interrogating Oikawa with questions about how he was doing. He was still worried he had hurt him. 

“Iwa-chan I told you I’m fine it’s not like i’m a Virgin you know?”

Iwaizumi scoffed, “don’t be stupid I know I’m just making sure.” 

Iwaizumi drove back to the garage dropping Oikawa off. He walked him to the staircase as Oikawa leaned up on it. He noticed no ones cars where here, not even Ushijimas. 

“Well thank you for the oh so gracious night, and for walking me to my door.” Oikawa teased tightened the jacket. 

“Well i’m not an ass, shittykawa.” 

“I’m officially your boyfriend and you’re still on that stupid name?!” Iwaizumi laughed, throwing him the middle finger and walking to his car. The night had been a good one. 

  
  


The next day he wondered why the entire crew was out so late at night. 

He went into the garage as always and came across everyone crowding around one of the tables. He put his keys on the stand and walked over. Everyone had pure looks of excitement on their faces, like children on their birthdays. 

“Iwa hey! You gotta get a look at this stuff.” Bokuto said pulling him closer. Iwaizumi chuckled and raised an eyebrow at what he came across.

The table was full of the best and most recently made car parts. Top notch things that everyone wishes they could get their hands on. His stomach dropped. 

This was the type of stuff being stolen in the robberies. He looked around cautiously at everyone. Kenma looked more tired than usual which wouldn’t cause concern, but now it has. 

Iwaizumi treaded slowly, “where’d you find this stuff?” 

He noticed Kuroo and Tendou stiffen slightly, but relaxed quickly. Ushijima spoke before anyone else could, “colleagues of mine gave us a good deal.” 

Iwaizumis recalled the fact that they’ve stated several times that they only get their parts from Hitoshi. They’ve only bought from him, and he doesn’t have this stuff in his inventory. Iwaizumi should know, he categorizes it. 

“In perfect time too! The annual Thunder Road races are happening this weekend!” Oikawa piped in sliding his arms over Iwaizumi’s waist. He rested his head on top of Iwaizumi’s with a clear smile through his words. 

Iwaizumi flushed at the display of affection, but was more intrigued by the event. “What’s the Thunder Road races?” 

“You haven’t heard of them? It’s this annual race where racers meet in a deserted place. We get permits and everything, it’s a pretty big deal. Last year it was at a beach,” Osamu answered. 

“Oh no I hadn’t heard of it, sounds cool.” Iwaizumi kept a cool stance even though his mind was working at twice the speed. 

“It’s the best, this year they got this abandoned airport to use. It’s gonna be incredible.” Oikawa said jumping up and down alongside Bokuto and Kuroo who looked equally pumped. 

“Are you guys going?” 

“Yes, we’re  _ all  _ going. That means you too Iwa.” Atsumu said with an easy going smile. Iwaizumi tensed up but nodded in agreement. 

“Alright alright we can talk details later let’s start calling dibs!” Tendou said slamming his hands on the table. Everyone cheered out and began yelling and arguing with each other. 

Oikawa gave Ushijima some puppy eyes, in return getting eyes rolled. Though it’s clear it had some effect because Ushijima grabbed 3 things off the table claiming Oikawa got dibs on them. Everyone booed including Iwaizumi as Oikawa smiled and went to his own car. 

Iwaizumi played along with everyone, but he was having a crisis inside his head. He spent the day in his head trying to connect dots. Every now and then his eyes would longer to the door that led inside their house. That lead to Ushijimas office. 

When the day concluded and he got in his car he felt the buzzing of the burner phone he had hidden in his car. He immediately tensed knowing there was only one reason Daichi was calling him and it must have been an emergency. 

When he answered Daichi sounded frustrated, almost frantic. He ordered Iwaizumi to get to their usual meeting spot immediately. He didn’t say why, but after today’s new news he has an idea.

He immediately made his way to their spot and ran over to see Daichi pacing. He stopped when he looked face to face with him. Iwaizumi slowed down as he walked up to him. 

“There was another robbery last night. Care to tell me where the hell you were?” Iwaizumi visibly cringed at the tone in Daichi’s voice. He watched as Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, “Iwaizumi I need good news, the chief needs good news.” 

“I wasn’t with them last night. Well I was with Oikawa, but we weren’t I-“ he sighed, taking a breath. “Last night I was uh dropping Oikawa at their place and none of their cars where there. Today I only saw that they had some new parts. They could’ve been there for a while though and I just hadn’t noticed.” 

Daichi looked at him intensely, monitoring every movement and word. “What about the camera? Have you gotten it inside his office?” 

“No, sir I haven’t. I’ll make sure to do it when I can in the next days. I swear it.” 

“These guys have moved up in their form of robbing. They used small explosions to get in, it was a high end store. This is getting bad Iwaizumi, but luckily we found a ripped paper at the crime scene. Probably unintentionally left there. It had the dates to all the past robberies. Last nights was crossed off, there was another one after it. The date set for this weekend, we believe it’s when the next robbery will take place. You are to place that camera inside and get evidence to us. Understood,  _ officer  _ Iwaizumi?” 

Iwaizumi nodded immediately slightly panicking at his words. They heard some noises and Daichi gave him the go ahead to leave. Iwaizumi turned to leave, but Daichi grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. 

“I want to remind you that you have an assignment to take care of. Your job is to bring justice, not protect the ones who are creating an  _ injustice _ . Whatever is going on with you, put a stop to it. Don’t let your emotions make you do something you’ll regret.” Daichi pulled away and walked off. 

Iwaizumi was left there shocked. Had he really been easy to see through? 

Daichis words ate at him for the next two days as he kept working the courage to figure out what to do. ‘You’re an officer. This isn’t your life, it’s all a lie. You have an assignment to complete.’ 

He reminded himself of his stance. He was a police officer for gods sake. Daichi was right, he couldn’t help criminals. 

It was around 2 am and the crew finished an excruciatingly long game of Uno. Kuroo and Kenma left around 1, Akaashi and Bokuto crashed on the floor. The twins had left a few minutes prior. 

Ushijima fell asleep with Tendou wrapped around him. Oikawa was sprawled out on the floor next to the cards. Iwazumi looked around and decided this was his chance. He crept slowly and quietly across the makeshift living room and to the hallway. He cursed at the creaking floors. 

He was able to make it to the front of Ushijima office, he steadied his breathing and gripped the plastic baggy with the camera. He opened the door and crept in. He didn’t want to cause anymore disturbance by turning lights on, so he had to make with what he could. 

The office looked like you’d expect for a guy like Ushijima. There was a big desk with an old rolling chair. Papers all around, but for the most part it was kept well. He had a big whiteboard and cork board. A bunch of crossed off races and the money won. Dates for bills to be paid, but nothing that could be incriminating. 

He smiled slightly to see the pictures he had hung up. Like in their family walk he had one picture of everyone. Well multiple of Oikawa and Tendou. Iwaizumi chuckled at a picture of a 5 year old Oikawa smiling on the shoulders of what looked to be his dad. His eyes widened to see an old Polaroid of teenager Tendou and Ushijima. He had to contain the laugh that wanted to escape. Seems likes Ushijima has always had the brooding look.

He went behind the desk and stopped to stare at the only framed pictures. One of them was Oikawa at his graduation holding his diploma proudly. Another one of his dad working on a car, the purple one Ushijima always drives.

He sighed, he didn’t know how much longer he’d keep this up. He shook his head and walked to entrance of the office. He took the micro camera out of the bag. He bit his lip in hesitation as he placed it facing the entire office. He made sure it wouldn’t be visible, but it’d have eyes on everything. 

He stuffed the plastic bag back into his pocket and turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks as he was face to face with a yawning Oikawa. His heart stopped for a solid minute.

Oikawa ran his hands through his hair stretching, “Iwa? What are you doing in Toshi’s office?” 

Iwaizumi pretended to yawn and put a tired face on, “Oh yeah that was my bad I forgot where your room was. I wanted to get the door open so I could drop you off. Sleeping on the floor didn’t look too comfortable.”

Oikawa looked like he was analyzing and for a split moment Iwaizumi thought he was done for. It went away when Oikawa shrugged and chuckled quietly, he wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi. “Well let's go then Iwa-Chan,” He pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

Iwaizumi flushed slightly and rolled his eyes. He let himself be pulled by Oikawa to his room. They closed the office door on their way out and made way into Oikawas room. He had only seen glimpses of it before, but now he was completely inside. 

It had very simple decor with a few plants, movie posters, and pictures. His bed was in the corner with a dorky alien plushy. He was too distracted with looking around he hadn’t realized Oikawas was half naked. 

He had taken his shirt and jeans off leaving them on the floor. He gave Iwaizumi a wink before slipping some drawstring shorts on. He climbed into his bed moving all the way to the wall side. He raised an eyebrow, “well aren’t you gonna join me?”

“Uh but your brother and the rest-“

“Join me to sleep you idiot! We have sex once and suddenly that’s all that’s on your mind.”

Iwaizumi turned red and immediately began stuttering out an embarrassing apology. Oikawa just laughed while throwing a pillow at Iwaizumi. He rolled his eyes catching the pillow and placing it on the ground. He kept his sweats on but took his shirt off considering there was grime on it. 

He crawled into the bed and put the cover over them immediately turning to face the other. Oikawas long legs wrapped around Iwaizumis, hands moving up to cradle his face. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawas head softly to leave it in the crook of his own neck. Hands wrapped around, almost protectively around the other. 

No matter what would happen he’d make sure to protect Oikawa from collateral damage. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him, or he’d at least die trying. Considering how things are going the outcome might end up being just that.

  
  


That night was the best sleep he’d had since starting this mission. He woke up face down to a screech that sounded way too close to a banshee. 

“What the hell! Get out of my room!” Iwaizumi turned over immediately and almost let out a scream of his own. The entire crew was crowding the bed, and Ushijima cross armed wearing his usual white tank top. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were both giggling like a bunch of idiots making kissy faces. “Iwa and Kawa sitting in a tree very much K.I.S.S.I.N.G!” Iwaizumi growled and threw a pillow at them, full speed. Bokuto ducked behind Akaashi and Kenma ended up being used as a human shield. 

“You broke like the one rule we have.” Tendou said gesturing to the hickies on Oikawas pale chest and neck. 

“First of all we didn’t do anything here! Second of all don’t act like every single one of you have broke the no sex in the house rule.” Iwaizumi wanted to die. 

“It’s different cause you’re the youngest!” Tendou teased like he had done their first date. 

“I’ve been with a- I’m not gonna finish that sentence, but still that doesn’t matter. You have no right barging into my room! Toshi!” 

Ushijima looked over the bruises left by their night out and glared directly at Iwaizumi. “The moment we leave you have 2 minutes to get decent and out of his bed.” Iwaizumi nodded and everyone snickered as they left Bokuto giving him a “nice!” and thumbs up before being dragged out by Akaashi. 

He turned to Oikawa who started smacking him and pushing him out of bed. “Ow! Ow! What’s that for!”

“You gotta get out come on slow poke. If you’re still in here by the time two minutes is up I promise neither one of us will like the outcome. Toshi gets too over protective sometimes.” He rolled his eyes and began trying to find a sweatshirt. Iwaizumi threw his shirt on in a slight panic. He ran out to give Oikawa privacy and was greeted by Kuroo and Bokuto holding a timer and laughing hysterically. 

“You two are assholes.” Iwaizumi growled out punching them hard. They whined at that action, but kept chuckling.

“Not our fault you decided to get it on in his room.” Kuroo said shrugging and pulling Iwaizumi away to the kitchen. 

“We didn’t  _ get it on _ last night. We just slept.” 

“How do you explain the purple masterpiece that litters Oikawa's oh so porcelain skin,” Bokuto teased .

“That was from two days ago idiots now drop it before I kick both of your asses.” 

They made childish oos and ran into the kitchen snatching some of Oikawa's pastries and juice boxes. They ran down the stairs, Iwaizumi caught a glance of Oikawa making his way out of his room. They smiled at each other softly before Iwaizumi was pulled down to the garage. 

About two days later he had another check in. Daichi handed him his own gun along with a holster. It was apparent he might need it. He had his orders, they were clear. 

  
  


The day of the race came, Iwaizumi had been on edge since he woke up. He looked in the mirror before leaving. He had changed in the past few weeks. His muscles were more defined. His shade of skin was slightly tanner, he looked more ...gruff.

He didn’t hate it, he liked this change. God knows what his father would say. 

He laughed to himself and grabbed his keys. Today would be a long day no doubt about it. The drive itself was about two hours which wasn’t so bad. 

He met up with everyone outside the garage, they all seemed excited and pumped up. They were loading things into the cars and making sure they had everything they needed. Tendou was standing on a stool yelling orders. 

“Iwa we are on a time crunch here! Get the rest of whatever doesn’t fit in Bokutos car into yours. No Atsumu don’t be a bafoon! Kuroo don’t touch that!” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, it was way too early to be dealing with them. 

He helped place the bags and supplies into his own car while Ushijima went around making sure everything was secure. Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Morning Iwa-chan, today’s gonna be great isn’t it?” 

“I sure as hell hope shittykawa.” 

Oikawa growled and slapped his shoulder like a child. After a few minutes Tendou had everyone get into their own cars. They filed out of the garage, one behind the other. All following Ushijima who was at the front. 

It was a long two hours of driving, but since Oikawa had ended up calling him they talked through most of the drive. They pulled up to the empty airport tarmac and Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He underestimated how big this event really was. 

There was a line of cars waiting to get through security, they had damn security like it was a music festival or something. 

The minute they saw Ushijima and the crew they were immediately let through. It’s obvious they were well known to an extent. 

The place was packed with people. DJs playing loud music and everyone was half naked and dancing. Obvious gambling and drug deals were happening as well. 

Iwaizumi looked past it and followed Ushijima to where they parked. It was almost like it had been reserved for them. 

When they all got out everyone stretched and sighed. Oikawa pulled a blanket out and set it on the hood of his car, as always sitting on top and looking pretty. 

Bokuto and Kuroo set up a tent and all their little gadgets. They all gathered around taking a look at everyone else.

“So how does this work? When the racing start?” 

“It’s different than the racing we do. It’s not set up with a structure. If the trail is clear and you want in, you kind of just pay your entrance. Or someone can challenge you, but you can just stay and quote on quote party.” Kenma said, flattening out his lawn chair and leaning back while Kuroo grabbed him a beer. 

“So it’s basically just a big party?” 

“Yup, except with more drugs and alcohol being passed around.” Atsumu said smiling. 

Iwaizumi laughed and sat down next to Oikawa who graciously let him. 

They spent the first few hours of the day relaxing and watching some races. Akaashi joined in on one to let some steam off, as always winning. 

They were making some lunch by the cars when a guy came up whistling behind Oikawa. He was drifted further away watching the most recent race. The rest of crew a bit more to the side near their rides. 

Oikawa didn’t even acknowledge the existence of the guy which clearly hit a blow to his ego. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

Oikawa groaned and turned around, “bite me.” 

“I’ll do that and lot more if you’ll let me.” The perv had gotten way too close for comfort, hands lingering too close. This caught the attention of the crew, especially Iwaizumi, Atsumu, and Ushijima. They all began walking over clearly ready to pumle the guy into the dirt. 

Oikaw smirked, “beat me 1x1 and i’ll give you a hell of a show.” Everyone stopped in their tracks and the guy made some wolf whistles clearly in agreement. Ushijima stopped Atsumu and Iwaizumi with his hands letting them know Oikaw had it handled. 

Oikawa practically ran to his car grabbing the money for the entrance and pulling up to the starting line. The nobody pulled up giving him kissy faces and winks. Iwaizumi wished he could run him off the road.

They placed their money to the spectator and revved their engines. Oikawa looked as focused as ever. When the horn went off Oikawa wasted no time. 

It was the fastest Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa go. It was incredible to see him go. He won the race like it was nothing. Stepping out of his car and sauntered up to the perv who had the audacity to undermine him. He reluctantly and embarrassingly gave him the money he lost. 

Oikawa skipped back to the crew who were all proud of him. 

“Nice moves gorgeous,” Atsumu said ruffling his hair slightly. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around him and gave him a kiss while Ushijima kept the money for safe keeping. As he did Oikawa got a small lecture about staying safe and not aggravating people he didn’t know. As well as a quick note on how to break someone’s finger if needed. 

Oikawa smiled and sat down in one of the lawn chairs. Waving his goodbye to the asshole. 

The day went by and Akaashi had been off in rookie races. Bokuto as always being his personal cheerleader at the finish line. It was barely 5 pm and he had already been cut off from any more alcohol. 

Kenma was complaining about the heat and decided to sit inside a tent they brought. He’d only come out if anyone needed help with anything. Iwaizumi noticed he’d shift his body and tilt his computer away from everybody. Every now and then he’d whisper something to Ushijima in private. 

Iwaizumi clenched the pocket side of his pants that kept the burner phone. The chances they were behind the heists kept going up. 

  
  


He was talking to Kuroo when Osamu jumped into his and Atsumu’s car. Everyone turned in confusion since the latter was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey where ya going Samu?” 

Osamu shook his head fast, “this guy challenged me for a winner takes all. I’ll win it, it’ll be quick i’ll be back soon.” 

  
  


Kuroo walked over, “hey hey wait you never ride without Atsumu, and you’ve never raced with the stakes so high. I can smell the last two beers you’ve had so get out come on.” 

Osamu shaked his head clearly intoxicated with alcohol and exhilaration. Oikawa stood up to look for Ushijima but he was nowhere to be seen either. Iwaizumi watched as Tendou began to jog over. He was too late, Osamu drove off quickly making people have to jump out of the way. 

“Someone call Ushijima and Atsumu now, the idiots either gonna crash or lose their car.” Tendou said with clear frustration. 

Oikawa ran after to see the race from afar, Iwaizumi and Tendou close behind. It had already started and Tendou cursed noticing the other driver and car. 

“Fuck!” 

“Oh no no is that…”

“Yes, it's one of Murakami’s guys' cars. Fucking hell!”

Iwaizumi recalled the name and car, this crew was their other suspects he had in mind. He took a look around and saw further away that the same crew leaned back counting money. 

The track was meant for a short race and Osamu had a good start, but he accelerated too quickly. The speed went away as his opponent hit his own weapon. 

“Oh god.” 

Osamu lost, he lost the money and more importantly the car. Tendou kicked the floor groaning. Iwaizumi was as still as a boulder. 

They all began to get confused looks again as they watched Osamu rush past the finish line and keep driving. He didn’t stop, just kept going till he was out of sight. He had screwed up big time. 

Kuroo called everyone over and they rushed back to their set up. Ushijima was there waiting arms crossed. Atsumu was pacing running his hands through his hair stressfully. 

Oikawa ran over immediately trying to calm Atsumu down. Prying his hands into his own and whispering words. Iwaizumi knew it was for good reason, but he still looked away. 

A group of 4 guys in all black walked over, anger in their faces. 

“Ushijima where the hell is my cousin's car, he won it fair and square.”Murakami himself spoke. 

“Well it’s a special car he took it for a last spin. Put some gas into it as well. You’ll have it soon.” 

“He better or I’ll drag him out if it myself.” 

Atsumu strutted up fists clenched ready to fight them. “You threatening  _ my  _ brother? You forget who we are?” 

Iwaizumi stood a bit back and subconsciously reached for his gun. This could go south very quickly. 

“Did you forget what we have on  _ you ?”  _ It seemed like that one sentence made everyone stiffen. Iwaizumi gulped slightly at this but remained silent. 

“Better have the car before morning. See ya later Ushijima.” The leader said before gesturing for his crew to leave. Oikawa had an arm on Atsumu’s shoulder making sure he was calm. 

They immediately began calling and looking for Osamu. Akaashi made a few laps around the tarmac looking for him. Bokuto and Kuroo asked around while Oikawa stayed beside Atsumu. 

The hours went by quickly and it was around 10 pm, about 4 hours since Osamu went missing. They knew he could take care of himself but now he had a target on his back. Atsumu calmed down a few hours in after taking some steam off. 

Everyone knew Osamu would show back up at some point. They’d just have to be ready to face Murakami’s wrath. 

Iwaizumi was walking back from a food stand with drinks when he heard Oikawa arguing with someone. 

He peered behind a van to see Ushijima in front of his car with Tendou inside. Akaashi on his bike fastening his helmet and zipping his jacket up. Atsumu was using Kuroo’s car. 

Iwaizumi made his way closer to hear whatever he could. 

“Don’t do this job right now please! At least let me go. We don’t know where Osamu is, it could go wrong! It’ll be dangerous, Toshi please!” 

“I’m sorry I promise everything will be okay. It’s the last one, I made a deal.” 

Oikawa was on the brink of crying as he hugged Ushijima. He was told to stay back as everyone there left. They drove off, and that moment Oikawa had practically confirmed the theory he wished he hadn’t. 

Oikawa stommped away clearly angry and scared. Iwaizumi dropped their drink not caring and walking over to him. Oikawa didn’t even stop waving his hand in a gesture to get Iwaizumi away. 

“Oikawa what’s going on?!”

“The hell are you talking about, nothings going on.”

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks and gripped Oikawa’s shoulder pulling him back. In return looking up to see him glaring like he had never before. “You know what I’m talking about, the robberies.” 

“I don’t know what your talking about.” 

“Yes you do, you never have tears in your eyes when he leaves, where else would he be driving off in the middle of the night. I know he’s the one apart of the heists.” Iwaizumi held a strong grip on his wrist. 

“Are you fucking drunk or something get the hell away from me.” Oikawa tried to pull away smacking Iwaizumi. 

“Oikawa I’m a cop.” This was it. 

Oikawa immediately stopped fighting him and his entire face changed. “W-What are you saying? This joke isn’t funny Iwaizumi.” 

“Ever since the day I met you, I've been undercover, I'm a cop.” Iwaizumi’s words faltered and his voice cracked.

“Oh you bastard,” his voice was in a whisper. His face showed absolute fury. “How could you?” He snatched his hand away and turned to walk away. Iwaizumi pulled him back and was greeted by Oikawa slapping him, “dont fucking touch me.” 

“Listen to me before anything else happens just know everything I did, everything I told you I meant. I swear to god Oikawa you got to trust me.”

“Like hell.” 

“It’s true, but right now I need you to tell me where they’re going. People could get hurt and maybe I'll be able to help them from doing time, please.”

Oikawa’s eyes began to tear up as his face was full of pain. “I’m no snitch.” 

“If you want me to help them you’ll tell me everything.” He walked to his own car and Oikawa hesitated but walked to the passengers side. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa pulled his phone out texting Bokuto. He had asked him to get a friend to drive his car back to the garage to keep them safe. Bokuto asked questions but he turned his phone off.

“We weren’t the ones doing it.” 

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi who looked at him for an explanation. “Ushijimas knows his way through the city he was told by Murakami that if he helped them they’d give them some good inventory. It’d be easy to sell and even keep some for ourselves. Money was tighter than before so Ushijima agreed. He didn’t steal it with his own hands, none of us did. It was just payment.”

“Where’s he going now.”

“Osamu never came back which means they have trouble. You were right, there is another robbery happening. It was supposed to be this high end shop. Now that tensions are high because of altercations we’ve had with Murakami they changed their plans. Because of our relationship with the owner, Hitoshi is next.” 

Iwaizumi took his phone out, “Officer Hajime Iwaizumi ID 777345987, I need a phone tracked. Oikawa, Ushijimas number.”

He stayed silent, “his number, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi hadn’t realized he used the ‘officer voice’ which clearly startled Oikawa.

Oikawa snatched the phone and mumbled the number out. 

“You got it? thank you.” 

They were close to the city about an hour away. They were near the beaches. They came close to the familiar cars when suddenly a black matted car raced up past Iwaizumi. It’s clear it was one of Murakami men. They got close enough before ramming the car right into Atumu’s. The speed was so high as well as impact that it caused the call roll over. Time stopped.

Oikawa yelled and screamed as he watched it happen. The black car sped off and they drifted to the side of the road stopping to get Atsumu out. Ushijima ran out of his car along with Tendou, “Akaashi go ahead, get Hitoshi away from the shop, and find Osamu before they do!” 

Akaashi got back on his bike not skipping a beat as he was told. Oikawa ran out as they pulled Astumu out. There was small fire from the crash around him, but they were able to get him out. He was bleeding profusely and the glass from the car was lodged in several places. He looked bad. Tendou had helped lay him down and Oikawa fell to his knees clutching his face and shirt. “Tsumu please stay awake! Please don’t do this to me.”

  
  


Iwaizumi got his phone out and called in, “This is Officer Iwaizumi. I'm gonna need medical assistance now. Male, 25, about 180 pounds, car flipped over several times he's losing a lot of blood.” As he said the words Tendou and Ushijima looked distraught. 

Ushijima had a face of rage Iwaizumi had never seen before. Tendou placed his hand on his arm as Ushijima looked like he was gonna beat Iwaizumi. 

Atsumu was gasping for air, he got a few words out. “Thank you for what you’ve all- d-done for me.” 

“Don’t you dare Atsumu” Ushijima said. 

Astumu laughed and looked to Oikawa lifting his arm to cup his now sobbing face, “I love you, promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.” Oikawa nodded. Atsumu gestured to his necklace. It was a replica to the keys of his car with real gold. He placed it over Oikawa and smiled. “T-Tell my brother this doesn't change the fact that I’m still the better looking twin.” 

They all laughed sadly and nodded in agreement. The helicopter was close by from Iwaizumi’s frantic call, but it was too late. Atsumu closed his eyes and took his last breath. Oikawa sobbed again and placed a kiss on his cheek. As his final goodbye, moving his hair and stroking it like he had done several nights in their past.

  
  


When the helicopter came down Tendou grabbed them and told them they had to leave even with Oikawa's protests about leaving him. Iwaizumi stayed back and Ushijima had saddened eyes as he physically pulled Oikawa away picking him up. Oikawa screamed and kicked, yelling Atsumu’s name. It broke Iwaizumi how broken he looked. 

He stayed by Atsumu’s side before paramedics came out. He told them his credentials and he rushed to his car. There was no point in not trying to help finish this. He promised himself he’d keep Oikawa safe. No matter what. 

  
  


He hopped into his car driving to the first place he could think of. 

He was over the safe limit of speed trying to get there in time. When he got there he got out hiding in the alley beside them. He listened in to hear Ushijima’s orders. 

“I’m going to Hitoshi’s, Akaashi can’t be left alone. You know how violent these guys get, Kuroo come on.” It’s clear they didn’t know what had happened to Atsumu yet. 

Tendou yelled out that he would go try and find Osamu. Ushijima nodded while Kenma and Oikawa were running around throwing things in a fire lit trash can. Getting rid of clear evidence. He noticed the fact that Kenma held the small micro camera up before smashing it to the floor. 

Iwaizumi ran up to the opened garage door. Oikawa noticed him from the staircase where he was holding papers. Kenma stopped in his tracks glaring intensely. 

Ushijima grabbed the nearest peice of metal and began to walk up slowly to him. Iwaizumi had strapped his holster and gun on before getting out. He put his hand on it and it didn’t even faze Ushijima. 

Before anything could happen the roar of an engine pulled up. Everyone turned to see a panicked Osamu stumble out, shaking. Ushijima dropped the metal and Oikawa began to run down the stairs. 

“Ushijima y-you got help me. I-I screwed up they’re following me.”

“Hey don’t worry it’s okay I’ll help you just get inside.” 

Osamu nodded dropping the keys and stumbling his way inside. It seemed like good news was finally happening. 

It all went away too quickly. 

Two motorcycles were heard and drove slowly by. It’s immediately known by the jackets and rides who they were. They had silencer guns at their ready. 

Ushijima yelled for everyone to get down, Osamu was too in shock to think quickly. 

The shots rang out hitting the garage door, car, walls. The moment they stopped Iwaizumi stood up from behind the wall, eyes wide. 

Osamu looked up to Ushijima before crumbling down to the floor. Ushijima ran faster than he had ever done before and caught him in his arms. 

Oikawa screamed again and followed behind him. He was shaking hard, eyes in a panic. Osamu had taken multiple shots, he was bleeding out. Ushijima cradled his head, “Osamu hey no no listen to me you’ll be okay just hold on we’ll get you to a hospital.”

Osamu's eyes went back and forth finding the necklace around Oikawa. He sighed obviously knowing that meant Atsumu wasn’t with them anymore. He gestured to it waiting for a response. 

Oikawa let another sob nodding his head. 

“I-I won’t make it.” he coughed and blood started coming up. Ushijima stroked his hair trying to calm him.

“I’m so sorry.” Osamu mumbled out. 

“You didn’t do anything, it's okay, you’ll be okay, but please come on we can save you okay. Atsumu would want you-“

Osamu shushed them softly, “I-I’ll never be happy in a world without Atsumu, he’s my world Oikawa, my brother. Let me rest, please.” Oikawa was crying again and Ushijima as well let some tears leave him. Kenma covered his eyes looking away but reached down to hold his hand. 

Osamu smiled softly before looking up to the sky and closing his eyes. 

Iwaizumi stumbled up in rage that those men had killed two important people in their family. They killed them with no hesitation. They cut their lives short. 

He raced to his car to at least try and find them. He was able to follow them far behind, but still good enough. He found them in front of Hitoshi’s shop. He got out to see black cars parked all around. Kuroo and Bokuto were outside held at gun point by two guys. Their hands were up as they kept yelling harsh profanities.

He realized Akaashi must have been inside. This wasn’t a regular robbery. Oikawa has said Ushijima made a deal to help Murakami. Hitoshi was a close friend, they’d never let them rob him. This was vengeance for Osamu, and some apparent tension these two crews had. 

Bokuto noticed Iwaizumi and called out to him. Before anyone could do anything the front doors to the shop opened. Akaashi ran out pushing Hitoshi out as well. 

“Bomb! They’re using a bomb to destroy the backside!” Akaashi yelled out. 

Akaashi was only able to get a bit far away before an explosion went off. Iwaizumi jumped back ducking. Glass shattered, car alarms, a piercing sound through ears. 

Iwaizumi pulled himself into a sitting position. He hit the speed dial button for Daichi. When he answered he coughed out the words, “explosion. found them. Injured.” 

He could hear daichis voice coming through yelling that they’d be on their way soon. 

Soon was an understatement, it felt like only a few minutes before sirens could be heard. The police cut off both access points of the roads. 

Iwaizumi held his bruised side and trudged over to a frantic Bokuto. He was on the floor holding a limp Akaashi. Kuroo was right next to him holding his ears clearly in pain. 

The police got here quickly, guns up and ready. 

The paramedics began rushing to everyone and Iwaizumi heard the familiar voices. 

“Iwaizumi!” Daichi called out rushing over with 3 cops. Iwaizumi sighed as they waited for the report in. 

“Everyone in all black did this. It was the Murakami Crew, they were behind it all. Those guys were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

Daichi patted his back and gestured for the other officers rushed out to begin finding all the ones who could be arrested. 

Iwaizumi turned to Bokuto who had been crying begging Akaashi to wake up. Both him and Kuroo looked up at him. 

Bokuto looked like Iwaizumi had been the one to set that bomb off. His eyes were hurt and he was clutching onto Akaashi like a lifeline. “Y-Your a cop...”

Iwaizumi’s eyes had watered slightly, nodding. “Bokuto please wait I-.”

  
  


“I fucking trusted you. I vouched for you thinking you were a good guy! I confided in you, you fucking bastard! Get the hell away from us.” Bokuto had never looked so angry, that usual smile was replaced by a glare. 

Iwaizumi was pulled away by Mattsun who was on the scene. An ambulance came to help Akaashi, but Bokuto pushed them away angrily. He was able to calm down when they told him he could sit in the ambulance with them. Kuroo was pulled aside by cops who took his statement.

Mattsun pulled him into a hug and pushed him over to his car. Iwaizumi didn’t respond to the questions. He let his words go in one ear and out the other. 

He hadn’t noticed that they were already at the familiar station. Mattsun stopped the car but didn’t move at all. He turned to Iwaizumi who stared out the window. 

“It’s good to have you back Iwaizumi. You got the job done, congratulations.” 

Iwaizumi turned his head slowly to face him. “At what cost?” Is all he said before opening the door and walking inside the station. 

He was greeted with claps and back pats. He put on a fake smirk and greeted his colleagues. Makki was sitting at his office feet up and clapping dramatically.

“I can’t believe I'm saying this, but I missed your mean self. I’ve had to take over as the main asshole around here. It’s absolutely exhausting!” He got up and wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t lie to himself, he missed them. Missed their jokes and lunch breaks. Going to bars after their shifts over, but after what happened that night he can’t make himself smile. 

“Iwaizumi come to my office. We have to make the reports and get all the lasting information you had.” Daichi said with a proud smile. Iwaizumi nodded and went behind him into the office. 

Apparently the chief was away working on another case, but he’d be back by early morning to work his questions in. 

For the time being Iwaizumi explained everything that went down in detail. He left out what could get anyone in the crew in prison. Daichi pressed him with questions, but sighed clearly knowing now was not the time. 

Daichi told him there was only 1 casualty that the explosion caused. It wasn’t anyone apart from the crew, just one of Murakami’s men. For the most part Iwaizumi was quiet only answering the questions and explaining what happened. It was two hours in and Daichi let him go. He said he’d need the rest and was allowed to go home. 

Iwaizumi had told Makki and Mattsun that he just wanted to rest. They obliged and let him borrow one of their cars. 

Iwaizumi found the hospital where the victims would have been taken to. He drove there like his life depended on it. 

He worked the courage to go inside walking to the secretary. She gave him one look up and down, he forgot he was clearly dirty and bloody. 

“Floor 2 room 187.” 

“I didn’t even tell you who i’m here for.” 

She sighed tapping the desk clearly irritated. He sighed and followed the directions. He found the room and stood from a distance. The window blinds were opened so he could see the inside. 

Akaashi was hooked up to a machine. He was awake though that was a good sign. Bokuto was crawled up in the bed next to him holding onto him. Tendou standing in front of the tv with no emotion on his face. 

Oikawa was on a chair staring into the wall. He clutched the necklace Atsumu gave him. He didn’t look like Oikawa, he looked utterly broken. 

Kenma and Kuroo leaned against the wall holding each other. It’s clear the news of Atsumu and Osamu has been told. 

His eyes found Ushijimas through the glass. He stood solid as Ushijima made his way out of the room closing the blinds and door. 

He walked right in front of him, “Concussion, 2 broken fingers, 15 stitches, and burns.”

Iwaizumi sighed in relief it couldn’t been worse, “Kuroo and Bokuto?” 

It’s clear Ushijima didn’t want to answer but still did, “Ruptured eardrums.” 

“Ushijima If I could have-“

“You don’t get to speak anymore, you used us. You used my brother, it’s on you. The only reason you’re alive is because  _ they  _ need me here and not behind bars. If I ever see you around my part of the city, I'll run you off the road.” It’s clear that was a promise. 

Iwaizumi needed to at least try, “Can I just talk to Oikawa? Please.” 

“You lost that right. Just go.” Ushijima turned back and went inside the room leaving Iwaizumi outside. 

Iwaizumi treaded back home in silence. When he cleaned off getting in the shower he broke down. The sobs that left him echoed throughout the bathroom. His memories of the past weeks flooding in. 

He cried out as he slowly went to his knees. “What did I do? What the hell was I thinking?!” He cried out. 

He lost the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments you have no idea how happy they make me! There’s still 3 chapters left so i’d love theories if you have anything! 
> 
> Hope you had a great holiday and happy early new year!! Plan on having the next chapters up throughout January.


End file.
